Tangled Branches
by Maki-sama
Summary: Ryou and Joey are invited to Hogwarts! Voldemort is stirring something up, but it has nothing to do with the two teens, Harry Potter, OR the Millenium items. This takes place in the 6th year.Thank Emi for the title. Sequel up!
1. Letters

Hello! I am writing a HP/YGO fic! I love these things and finally can write one of my very own…..well not COMPLETELY my own……Hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Yugioh.

* * *

A blond teenager treaded home through the muddy streets. It was mid summer and he was walking home from a job at a new restaurant in town. Strange for it to rain so hard and for so long, but it finally looked as though the weather would soon be beautiful, as it should. The blond in question had no umbrella, thus he was drenched from the top of his head to his toes and not in a good mood. It had finally happened and he hoped it never would have… 

_Flash back_

"Hey Yug', how's about we go to get a burger after school," replied the blond to his short friend.

"Oh, sorry Joey, but I can't! I….uhh…have something I need to do for grandfather in the shop after school," Yugi replied hesitantly.

" Do ya need some help? I haven't been to the shop lately!" exclaimed Joey, "It might be fun!"

"No, NO! He's really sick, highly contagious; you won't want to go near him!"

"Well if he's sick maybe I could-----," Joey was cut off by the smaller boy.

"Just leave it Joey……….he'll be fine," and with those words said he stalked off.

Later that day at school Joey found Yugi talking with Tea and upon eavesdropping found that they had plans for that afternoon. He felt hurt and pushed aside, the two once best friends never spoke again.  
_End of Flash back_

He walked through the park, not wanting to go home right away so he wouldn't have to bother with his fathers wrath.((A/N: I don't know much about Joey's family, but his father is going to be an alcoholic and stuff, just because I have nothing better to do so NYAH!)) In the park he spotted a white haired teenager sitting by the fountain. Ryou Bakura had been a friend before, but not very close and always quiet. After the break-up((No they were NOT a couple)) with Yugi Joey had begun to talk to him a lot more. It turns out Ryou wasn't all that quiet…when you got him hyper, which on one occasion happened after Joey gave him some pixie sticks his sister had given him. After that, Joey swore never to let the white haired boy near them again, for the sake of the hearing of the neighborhood in Ryou's apartment.

Ryou stood from the fountain and looked up, seeing Joey he went over to him and smiled. "Been a while hasn't it?" he stated when he stopped in front of the blond.

"Not too long, but long enough," Joey grinned and they began the walk to Joey's apartment became a lot more animated.

* * *

Miles away, in a different country sat a dark haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter sat in the park absently playing with a leaf in his hand. It was almost a miracle that he had gotten away from the Dursleys for the time being, he had just received mail from one of his friends which made them very angry because of all the 'hooting' they had heard upstairs. It wasn't Harry's fault that they had had company over and the owl came, but of course it was blamed on him. It would be a sign of the apocalypse if nothing was every blamed on the boy.  
He pulled the small letter from his pocket and looked at who had sent it. He smiled, Remus Lupin, one of his father's friends, had been keeping in touch with him all summer. After the death of Sirius, Harry's godfather, he hadn't been the same. Remus was a great person to talk to while in times of grief and they kept in touch all summer long.

Harry opened the letter and read it to himself with a small smile on his face:

Dear Harry-  
I hope you are doing well. I myself have been busy with business for the Order, and it's kept me from writing to you. I pray that your Aunt and Uncle are treating you well, and at least feeding you. Maybe we will meet later, if Dumbledore can arrange a time for you to come to headquarters. Don't forget to tell me of anything unusual.  
See you later,  
Remus

Heput the letter back in his pocket and sighed. It wasn't like he didn't want to go to the Order's headquarters ((A/N: KINDA RHYMES! -oh! Sorry)), but her didn't want to go back to Sirius' old house. He missed his godfather and going to the house he lived in for awhile was going to be hard to do. He knew Hermione and Ron were already there and waiting for him since they had previously sent letters about this, but it would still depress him and he didn't need to worry people. Maybe it would be alright though, he'd see Buckbeak and it would be nice to have contact to the magical world again.

* * *

Ryou woke when he felt a weight fall onto his chest and a rustle of feathers. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the letter that had been placed on top of him. It looked like a strange sort of paper to be used as an envelope and when he grabbed it, he knew it was parchment. 

He looked at the letter and found it addressed quite specifically to him:

Ryou Bakura  
4502-57th place Apartment number 1022  
10th floor, back room((A/N: I don't know his address or anything and can't remember how they write these things out!))

He sat up and turned over the envelope to find a rich looking seal with a strange crest. He opened the letter carefully and began to read it. (A/N: you all know what it says, so I'm too lazy to type it out))

"Wizarding school? What kind of………" Ryou stared blankly at the letter and sighed. He didn't know of anyone who would try to trick him, so he might as well ask him father who was oddly back home for the summer.

Getting up slowly, Ryou walked to the kitchen to find his father reading the paper and drinking coffee. Ryou sat across from him and politely waited until his father noticed his presence, which didn't take that long.

"Ryou? You're up rather early this morning…." Ryou's father then noticed his son's confused face, "is something bothering you?"

"I received a letter"

"From who? It can't be that bad, can it?"  
Ryou handed his father the letter, he read it over and a strange feature crossed over his face.

"That's odd. Well…do you want to go or not?" Ryou's father asked.

Ryou sat stunned, his father WANTED him to choose to go. He didn't think it strange that someone…oh well. "Sure! It'd be fun!" replied an excited Ryou. 'I'll ask Bakura about it when he is more awake and in a good mood,' he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Then we should send them…and owl? Alright then!"

* * *

Joey awoke many hours later than Ryou had to a bird pecking his nose. He screamed and fell out of bed making a 'thud' sound. 

"Hey! You wanna fight ya stupid bird!" he held up his fists in a fighting position only to get pecked on the head, a letter dropped on his floor, and a rush of flapping as the owl flew out of his window. "Didn't I shut that last night?" Joey contemplated.

He read the letter and immediately thought it to be the most awesome thing in the whole entire world! Of course he'd go, who wouldn't? He just needed to get to the bank where he had conveniently opened a bank account to save his money, even if he hadn't meant to for many years.

* * *

There you go! First chapter finished! Please review, or else I'll be sad and not continue it! If I at least get three for this first chapter I'll probably continue it, but it's always nice to get more than that! Hope you enjoyed it! "Sayonara, Bye Bye" 

Maki-sama


	2. Ready to leave

Yay! I got……..two reviews? Well, I suppose I can continue for you two wonderful people! It makes me so happy that people just reviewed me! -throws confetti- Well…anyway, this is a new chapter just for you to read and be happy with! (I can hope).

Here's some helpful information if you are confused at all throughout this fanfic!  
-Ryou is the light side and Bakura is the dark side ((heheeh sounds like Star Wars!))

/Ryou to Bakura/  
/Bakura to Ryou/

Simple, right? Good for you! You figured it out! -

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or Yugioh or Star Wars as hinted at above!

* * *

Ryou, after finally recovering from the fact that a second owl had just landed in his room, sent a letter to Hogwarts saying he would be attended this school year. He now decided to go through the whole letter he had received that morning. It stated that he would not only be starting magic, but be in the sixth year so as to be with people more around his age. He needed to go to a place called Diagon Alley for his supplies and this piece of parchment gave exact directions for him to get there along with a plane ticket to England. He was to be picked up by a member of the staff so they could help him and, if needed, perform a language charm. He, of course, already knew English so figured that he didn't really need to be messed with magically. 

Bakura had surprisingly taken the news really well. He claimed it was because he wanted to see what modern wizards were like since he had known some in ancient times. Ryou thought it was so he could have amusements on the neighbor's cat, but didn't question Bakura's sanity since he knew it wasn't there. They had agreed that Ryou would take all the classes since it was he who had been invited to the school, not the crazed tomb robber. Ryou was glad his Yami wasn't as bad as he had been; perhaps it was because Ryou didn't hang around the Pharaoh anymore. Bakura even started to acknowledge Joey as an acquaintance rather than nuisance!

The plane ticket was for the day after tomorrow so Ryou was trying to decide what he would need to take with him. Probably a nice some of money since he was told the magic world had their own currency system and could exchange his yen for a decent amount. He thought of bringing some clothing since he wasn't sure what he would be wearing at this magical school and packed a couple outfits and other necessities like toothbrush and paste, things like that. He was really excited and couldn't wait to finally do something besides going to a normal high school in boring Domino, Japan. Sure it had been really exciting, but ever since he and Joey had left Yugi and the others, life in Domino had become really dull. He knew that Yugi had saved the world enough and there were no more psychotic people trying to kill the small boy off, but Yugi still had that egotistical attitude. It didn't help much that Tea and Tristan weren't trying to stop his ego from growing much more. That's one of the reason's Ryou had left their group, even if Bakura says it was his "…doing due to that fact that you would rather hang out with me than have some big-headed Pharaoh trying to make you his slave. Who wouldn't want to be with the greatest thief of all of Egypt?" Yes, it had continued that way for a week and Ryou found himself suddenly being taught how to pick locks by his strange Yami.

After Ryou felt he could pack nothing else in his small bag that he need, he headed downstairs. He had been called by a frantic Joey earlier and they had set up a time to meet in the park later that afternoon. It was time for him to go and he'd rather not be late, just incase Joey was in danger! Ryou put his shoes on, said good bye to his father, and walked in the direction of the park.

Joey set the phone back on the receiver. Ryou would meet him later during the day at the park. It's not like he was worried…well actually Joey was worried about this wizarding school. He read the rest of the packet after sending a mysteriously appearing (this time well-mannered) owl to the school stating that he would be going to the school that term. How was he supposed to start during the sixth year if he didn't even know any magic yet! He was going to get picked up by some staff member and still needed to explain to his hung over father that he was going to a wizarding school. This seemed to be too much to do in a short time of two, well maybe one and a half days! He, like Ryou had; packed things he would need. Except in Joey's bag there were a couple of unneeded things that he thought were necessities. He grabbed a piece of toast and headed out to the park, which wasn't too far from his house.

Reaching the park, Joey spotted Ryou sitting at a bench reading a book and waiting for the blond haired teen. After seeing his approach Ryou put down the book and smile up at him, "Took you long enough, didn't it?" He asked innocently  
Joey just laughed, "I'm here right on time, you joke!" He sometimes wondered why, when he had been in Yugi's group, never got to know the white haired boy. Ryou could be really sarcastic and humorous, but of course that could just come from the fact that his Yami, unlike Yugi's, was thought to be mentally unstable. When the two teens had started to become better friends, Yami Bakura had came out on occasion only to say some spiteful remark to the blond, but after awhile Joey had started to realize that the sarcastic statements could be looked at in another way. Yes, those nasty remarks usually meant he was listening and just wanted to add his own opinion to the conversation. Joey was actually starting to think the Dark tomb robber to be sort of amusing. Especially when he was ranting about the Pharaoh and his useless minions, who would have thought that one day Joey would be laughing along side the same spirit who had trapped him in a card game!

"So what did you call me here for, you sounded really distraught on the telephone, Joey?" Ryou asked politely. No matter what happened, Joey mused, Ryou always would appear the innocent transfer student who had girls following him everywhere against his own free will.

"Well, I was going to tell you. I got invited to go to a…uhhhh…boarding school and wanted to tell you that I'd be leaving shortly." Joey explained nervously, unsure if he should tell Ryou the truth about the school or not.

"Really, You too!" this was not the answer Joey had been expecting. "Hogwarts, right? I got one too! That's great, Joey!" Ryou sounded so thrilled that Joey couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't know you got one too, sixth year?" Joey's grin widened when Ryou nodded his head in acknowledgement. "They I guess I would need to be so worried that it won't be fun with you going there as well." Joey laughed through his teeth joyously.

"Hey, you want to come to the bank with me? I gotta get my money since I won't have a chance to after I tell my dad that I'm leaving him for England education!"

"You didn't tell your father yet? I had my father read the letter and got his comment on it before I answered with the owl." Ryou looked a little bit uncomfortable since he knew how Joey's father could be. "But I suppose that I could go to the bank with you, I have to get some money too so…"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him when I get home, k?" Joey and Ryou left to go to the bank talking eagerly to each other.

* * *

There you go! Second chapter complete! Pleeeeeaaaase review me! I really like getting reviews, they make me happy! And next chapter they'll probably be picked up. So, who do you think the mysterious staff member is to be picking them up and taking them shopping, hm? Well, I hope to see you next chapter! 

Reviews:  
Thanks to Peter Kim and Hyperspeed Lily Cat!

"Sayonara, Bye Bye"

Maki-sama


	3. Diagon Alley

Hey! Sorry it's taken awhile! But school is slowly coming at a close so teachers are attempting to get in last minute chapters on stuff… . But I am updating for you people who read it! - SO be happy! This chapter they will finally be going to diagon alley! We'll have to see what happens there…..HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!  
Note:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'thoughts for a character'

* * *

Ryou sat patiently waiting in his living quarters. Today was the day that he and Joey would be leaving for England. Someone from the staff at the magic school Hogwarts was soon to be arriving at his home. His father had left again for a dig but promised that if Ryou had any way of communication he could contact him. He WANTED him to contact him, in other words. He had everything needed. His suitcase full of his essential items, money in order to exchange it for wizarding currency, and the millennium ring was safely tucked inside his button down shirt. 

The door bell rang, making Ryou jump for he didn't expect them to be there for another couple of minutes. He grabbed his suitcase and opened the door to be met with the purple-eyed gaze of Yugi Motou, his long since rotten ex-friend. 'What is HE doing here!' Ryou gasped inwardly.

_/What is this scum doing at your door, Hikari? I thought you got rid of him and his stupid "other self"/_ Bakura did not sound happy to find his and his hikari's enemy at the door.  
/I have no idea. Maybe he needs something…like sugar/

_/Sugar? Your enemy shows up at your door and you think he wants SUGAR? What did I ever tell you about NOT underestimating the enemy Ryou! He's not here for SUGAR! He's here for blood! First he'll stab you multiple times, make you watch as he steals your most valuable possessions and--_-/ Ryou had to cut the link because Yugi started to talk.

"Hello Bakura, I have heard you were leaving the city?" It was a question, though to the white haired boy it sounded like a hopeful statement. He wouldn't let his Yami down and back away from this.

"What's it to you? Does it matter if I'm leaving or not? I thought we were beyond foolish conversations such as these," Ryou growled in irritation, resisting the urge to smirk as his Yami howled with laughter from his soul room and Yugi took an involuntary step back as he heard these words from the once hesitant and shy Ryou.

"You've been alone too long, Bakura. I knew we shouldn't have let you get away from us. I've came to take your ring. We don't need another of YOUR Yami's running around! Hopefully I'm not too late to save you from his horrible influences," Yugi responding. Ryou really started to wonder if the shorter boy had gone schizophrenic, or he was talking about the group he hung out with. Ryou secretly hoped it was the schizophrenia, but wouldn't say that allowed…or…

"Who is this 'we' you speak of so fondly? Is there something that's happened?" Ryou taunted the other hikari. "And in answer to you having my ring? Well I'd rather not let you touch it in anyway! You may think my Yami is horrible, but he's a LOT better than you were and are. So lie off of us, leave my domain, and go jump in a lake so I never have to see your face and hear your voice again!" Ryou hissed through his teeth, somehow managing to sound exactly like his Yami. Yugi seemed to not realize that Ryou still stood in front of him.

"I knew you'd take control you evil spirit! Now be good and hand yourself over to the GOOD side! With an emphasis on good," this was just too much, Ryou just started laughing. With a little help from his Yami it sounded more evil and Bakura also added a bit of shadows, just for show.

"What are you going to do now Pharaoh? Come to save the peaceful world again!" Ryou laughed and when Yugi ran off in fear his cackle turned into fits of laughing out of pure amusement. "That…was…hysterical!" He laughed.

_/I'd say! Never thought you had it in you, kid! Great job messing with the incarnated Pharaoh's head, I'll make you tomb robber material yet/ _Ryou could feel his Yami smirking at all the things he was plotting to do, but the teen could care less. Right at that moment Joey came running to the door.

"Ryou? I saw Yugi running away screaming about calling an exorcist? Is something wrong?" Joey's eyes widened when his best friend just started laughing his head off once again.

"Have I missed something," asked a kind looking woman from the doorway.

"Oh!" Joey exclaimed, "Ryou, this is Professor Sprout. She's out escort thing!" Joey smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Professor," replied Ryou kindly to the woman.((A/N: let's say that Joey already got the language charm cast upon him. Too lazy to go through with that right now! ()() Back to the chapter then?))

"Well, if you have everything, then we should go to the airport. I believe we need to catch a plane on time, right?" stated the professor with a smile.

* * *

About two hours later found Joey, Ryou, and Professor Sprout sitting aboard an airplane waiting for take-off. "Excuse me, Professor…may I ask a question?" Ryou asked politely. 

"Well certainly, what is it you wish to know?" She thought he was going to ask about the school. Not many exchange students ever went to Hogwarts. Especially exchange students who should start in the first year, but are actually starting in the sixth.

"I was wondering. Since you're a witch, well…wouldn't you be able to just, say, transport us, with magic?" Ryou had a slightly baffled look on his face.

"Well, we could but I like airplanes so decided we may as well travel a way you two may be used to!" She smiled at him. "Do you have any questions about the school?"

"I do!" said Joey excitedly, "what kind of classes are we going to be taking. Like…what do you and the other teachers teach?" Ryou gawked at his friend, not expecting that question to spew from Joey's mouth.

"Well, I teach herbology, which is a class all about magical plants and how to care for them," when speaking of her job, Professor Sprout had a very proud tone to her voice.

"You'll be taking Potions for sure, Transfiguration where you'll learn how to change objects into other objects, Defense Against the Dark Arts where you will learn defensive and offensive spells, and many others which you'll probably choose when you get to the school and are sorted into your houses." She explained to them.

"Houses?" Asked Ryou, confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"While at Hogwarts all students are sorted into a 'house' where you and the others in your house will take classes together within your year and sleep in your house dorms. There are four at Hogwarts school. There's Hufflepuff, I'm the head of this one, and it's for the more patient ones, Ravenclaw for the smartest of students, though people not in this house can be equally or more in tune with their magic, Gryffindor for the brave and daring, and Slytherin for the cunning students." She told them and smiled as both boys took in every word that she said.

Hours later and the strange experience where Joey attempted to wake a sleeping Ryou who promptly smacked the blonde's head into the seats in front of them and got some dirty looks from the occupants, the plane landed in London's airport.((A/N:Is there an airport in London? .)) The three of them, glad to be able to stand and move around. They attained their luggage and headed out to the streets. Professor Sprout led the two of them to a shabby and dirty looking pub, whose sign read: The Leaky Cauldron. She led them to the back after they had received strange stared due to the strange coloring of Ryou's hair. She took out a stick and tapped a wall which opened to a place she told them to be Diagon alley. Ryou and Joey stood in the door way for awhile in shock at what they saw. It was truly, magical.((Oh that sounded so weird……….))

"First to Gringotts then, you brought money to exchange correct?" When both of them nodded the group made their way to a tall white building. Reading the warning sign on the second entrance doors, Ryou had to stop himself from smirking at it's caution. They exchanged their money, sadly Joey had gotten a couple of goblins upset and he got kicked a couple of times on their way out, but it was thought to have gone well in the bank.

Next came the time to get robes. Ryou got, once again, stares from the witches and wizards on the street, some of them scared him. He was thankful to get into the Robes shop. They finished getting measured and were told to pick up the uniforms an hour or so later. They went to Flourish and Blott's to get their school books and Ryou even picked up a copy of "Hogwarts, A History" so he could read up on the school before actually attending it. After getting everything else they needed the group head for Ollivanders: Makers of Find Wands.

As Ryou, Joey, and the professor walked in an old man came to the desk and looked the two boys over. "So you're the exchange students, eh" he said and instructed Joey to come and stand in front of him. "Wand hand please." Joey held out his writing hand and let the man measure him, though why the measuring had to take place, Joey wasn't sure. That is until he realized the tape measure was measuring on it's own and he stood there watching it until a wooden stick was placed before him and he took it. He waved it as instructed and was surprised to find out that he had just burnt the tape measure in half. This happened a couple more times to other objects until he found the right wand, Beechwood and Phoenix feather, 10 ½ inches. Ryou was motioned forward.

"Now that's a peculiar hairstyle, how did you manage it?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"I-it's natural, sir." Replied Ryou and was meant with an 'of course' from the old man who left to find a wand. The same happened to him, though much less destructive than Joey's, much to Bakura's disappointment. Mr. Ollivander seemed to be having difficulties, until he had a sudden idea and ran the back of the store. He came back with a very dusty box and pulled out a beautifully polished wand. He held it out to Ryou, who took it and felt the warmth of his wand choosing him.

"I've been trying to sell that one for ages. Ebony and heartstring of a Norwegian ridgeback, a very old one at that, 8 ½ inches long," Ryou didn't understand much of what the man was saying but didn't think of it anyway. They paid for their wands and the professor lead them to the pet store.

"I've always wanted a pet," said Ryou, "but my father never allowed it, said I wouldn't have enough time to attend to it when he was gone." He walked around the many cages of animals and tried to find one he liked. His eyes rested on a small kitten. The kitten had white fur with black spots((A/N: like a cow! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-)), it opened it's big eyes when Ryou came by and mewed at him sweetly. Ryou couldn't help it! The little kitten looked so adorable…so he bought it!

Picking up their robes was uneventful, but the walk back to the pub was something neither of them wanted to ever happen again. Someone had just tried to steal Joey's bag. He yelled for them to get it back and was quickly knocked out of breath as Ryou's things were shoved into his hands. His eyes narrow and hair sticking up more than it normally did. In a matter of seconds there was a chase going through Diagon Alley. Bakura chased the thief until he cornered him and, reaching for the bag, it was taken from the quivering thief and Bakura made sure this person never EVER stole again. Though, minus points to him, Ryou did manage to stop him from either A, sending the guy to the shadow realm and B, killing him. So he gave him a nasty glare and threat, leaving the quivering thief and returning back to the other two as though nothing had happened. Joey decided not to bother Ryou, who had regained control, about what the tomb robber had just done. He just said his thank you and they went back to their rooms in The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

So? What did you think? - I hope you liked it and please review! I like reviews! 

Thanks to the reviewers of chapter two:  
Emi and Hawk Chic  
And a response to you Hawk Chic, there WILL be more Bakura in later chapters, don't worry! How could I leave out one of my favorite characters!  
Maki-sama


	4. Who's the DADA teacher?

Hey! I'm so bored right now that I'm updating! ()() I guess it's a good thing in a way for all of you! I really hope you are enjoying this fic. I'm trying to make it interesting. Anyway I did manage to get a review last chapter!

To Peter Kim:  
That's a good idea! I'll try to incorporate dueling in the story, but I really can't write duels very well! If you have anymore things you'd like in the story go ahead and say! Thanks again!  
And that goes for any of you! If you want me to put something in, just say it in a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts of a person or emphasis'

LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!

* * *

Harry Potter along with a family of red-heads and a bushy haired girl returned to the Leaky Cauldron from Diagon Alley just after the strange group had gotten to their rooms. They too were laden down with books and other necessary items, but not as much as Ryou and Joey. They had experienced the flight of the thief and the white haired boy chasing after him, they had also heard the thoughts of all who had seen them that day. They seemed to be muggle born and first years, judging from the fact that the white haired one didn't seem to realize he could have used magic to capture the thief right away instead of running him down. Either way Harry felt he needed to meet them. They were even with Professor Sprout, speaking of who, was just talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh that would be wonderful if you could do the, Arthur!" She exclaimed, obviously relieved of something. "I really do have to go and finish my set up before term starts, thank you again." And with those last words she disapperated((Did I just kill that word?)) back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What's going on Dad?" asked Ginny, Ron Weasley's younger and only sister. She had just voiced everyone in their groups' thoughts. What was going on?

"You know those two we saw in the alley?" they all nodded, waiting to hear the rest. "Well, we'll be taking them with us to the train station tomorrow! Professor Sprout said that they knew and would be down shortly to come meet us? Isn't that wonderful? They're two exchange students from Japan and will be entering the sixth year at Hogwarts!" Mr. Weasley explained to them all happily. The others, expecially Ron, Hermione (the bushy haired girl), and Harry, since they would end up being in the same year as the two strangers, speaking of those two, they just started down the staircase.

The white haired boy spoke up first, surprising the group with his calm voice, "Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura, you must be the Weasley's," He said with a bow, shocking them with his British accent and well spoken english. Weren't they supposed to be foreign? "This is Joey Wheeler." The other boy bowed as well muttering his greeting of "hey."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly and two of my children Ron and Ginny. Those are Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." said Mr. Weasley, introducing them all. Harry waited for their eyes to go up to his forehead, of any indication that they were surprised and overjoyed to meet him, but…it never came. They just stood there politely waiting for the introductions to end.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," replied Ryou who smiled kindly at them, making the girls blush slightly at his politeness. Harry sighed with relief, he was glad if they knew that they didn't make a big deal out of it like everyone else did. It was like meeting the Dursley's, just not as hostile.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ryou, and Joey stayed up later than the others last night, getting acquainted with each other. It turns out that Ryou was born in England, but moved to Japan, Joey had a language charm on otherwise they wouldn't be able to understand him, and neither of them knew any spells. This surprised Hermione so much she vowed to help them whenever they needed it since they were starting in the sixth year. Ryou and Joey also found out a little about the others. How Hermione was also born of no magic heritage, Harry lived with the worst people in the world though jokingly Joey disagreed and said Ryou had but got shut up with a sharp jab to his ribs by the white haired boy, and Ron had more brothers who were out of Hogwarts already, two of which had just left last year without finishing school!

* * *

When they woke up the next day they quickly grabbed a taxi, scratch that, a couple of taxis. Harry, Ron, Joey, and Mr. Weasley were in one the rest in the other, sadly enough for Ryou. They arrived at the train station and Ryou bolted quickly out of the taxi with a light blush.((A/N: I don't think this'll be a romance at all, but if you want one….)) They went in the station and stopped between platforms 9 and 10.

"Ummm…Mr. Weasley? How exactly will we get to the platform, I don't see it any where," asked Ryou uncertainly. Mr. Weasley smiled and had Ron show them what to do. The two boys gasped at this.

"Did your kid just willingly get stuck in a wall!" exclaimed Joey pointing at the wall in surprise. Hermione took her cue and explained to them. Before she could finish Ryou ran through the wall surprising the group who, after the shock followed him.

Through the barrier, the six students said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and got into a big compartment where two other students joined them, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They talked and, after the trolley came, ate sweets happily, no one noticed that someone in the compartment was being stalked by a certain evil spirit who was itching to be let out of his ring.

_/come now, Ryou, just let me mess with him…once? I' m really bored and you haven't let me have control ever since we left your house/_ he whined, trying to get his hikari to listen.

/no! How many times must I tell you. I don't care HOW much you think that Neville boy is a weakling and nervous break down in the making, you will NOT scare him with Shadow Magic/

"So, Ryou, do you like the chocolate frogs?" asked Ron innocently. Unknown to him and the others, Ryou was having a current battle within himself.

"NO! Just shut up okay!" He screamed out loud on accident, everyone stared. He blushed, " ummm…I'll be in the bathroom!" and he bolted from the compartment red in the face from his outburst and silently scolding his laughing yami.

Ryou returned to the compartment, but the door was ajar and there stood a blonde haired boy with two big, as Bakura put it, Overly large body guards that only a stupid Pharaoh would consider using behind him. Apparently he was one to insult and didn't expect someone behind him to show some backbone. "How much hair gel do you use? I swear, you hair must be glued down!" Bakura spoke with a taunting air about him having gained control from Ryou.

"Excuse me?" asked the boy as he turned around and saw the white haired boy, "You're one to talk with your hair spiking up so much! And what's with the color? How OLD are you." He shot back, just as tauntingly.

"Oh, THAT'S original," replied the Yami sarcastically, "Why don't you take your horrible attitude and overly large body guards with you to your own compartment where someone CARES about what you say, fool." The boy saw the glare directed at him and hastily left the scene muttering something about his father and threats. Bakura just chuckled and reentered the compartment sitting down and letting Ryou take over.

"Well that was rich," replied Harry, "How do you keep your cool while insulting and being insulted?" He seemed really interesting in learning how so…

"Lots and lots of practice and someone to insult you constantly, that's how," He responded to the question. Soon after the girls left and they all changed into their school robes.

* * *

When the train stopped, they exited and heard the usual rumble of Rubeus Hagrid's voice for the first years to come to him, though this year he also said 'exchange students.' Ryou and Joey took that as their cue and were led to the man by the three who seemed to know him well and quickly had to leave to take the carriage up to the castle. Ryou and Joey managed to get into a boat with two other first years and started their sail across the lake. Their first glimpse of the castle brought gasps from everywhere and Ryou and Joey were very surprised to see that THAT was a school. It looked like something you'd read about in a fantasy story…of course they WERE going to a magic school, were they not?

The first years and two exchange students were lead into the castle and quickly met Professor McGonagall, who told them to wait there for awhile and left them be. Ryou and Joey heard the whispers about themselves, but decided it'd be better not to tell the other students off, so as to start out with a good reputation here. The professor came back and they were lead into a great hall((A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA…………..sorry!)) where the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. The students looked on it in awe.

Professor McGonagall came back out with a stool and hat, which sang a song to them explaining the houses and warning them about a return from the thought to be dead. It was found to be the 'sorting hat' and Ryou and Joey eventually found out, sorted you into your houses by looking into your head.

"Bakura, Ryou." Ryou walked up to the stool not paying attention to the stairs and allowed the hat onto his head, it fell over his eyes so he couldn't see the world around him.

'Ah…two souls I see in here.' Said a voice and Ryou jumped. 'Now, which of you should I sort, though not difficult to choose since you both seem to fit in the same house…better be GRYFFINDOR' and the last word was yelled out loud to the student body which erupted into excited clapping. Other students were sorted and then…

"Wheeler, Joey." Joey sat on the stool and let the hat over his head. It sat there for a moment searching his mind and at random mumbling to itself, before shouting Gryffindor! Joey sat next to Ryou at the table and was glad they were together.

Professor Dumbledore stood and started his usual speech. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Please note that the Forbidden Forest is prohibited and do not be out after school hours, our caretaker Mr. Filch has a list on his door of what is prohibited in the hallways, including magic. We'd like to welcome out new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Ishtar, and now, let the feast begin!" He sat back down and if Ryou and Joey weren't looking at the new professor they would have seen the food appear on the table.

"What's Isis doing, teaching at a magic school?" Asked Ryou confused.

"Especially since her brother is a serious---" Joey was cut off by Harry's question.

"Do you know the new teacher?" he asked looking at the staff table and Ryou and Joey filled their plates. "she looks nice."

"Let's just say we've met and didn't expect her to be here," replied Ryou eating politely and ignoring the inhaling of Joey as though it was normal. After the meal the houses were lead to their common rooms and dorms and quickly went up to their rooms, falling asleep quickly. Finally they had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it! Please review and offer any ideas you want incorporated in this story. See ya later!  
-Maki-sama 


	5. A strange gift

Hey! I've finely found a time to be able to update my fanfic! Aren't you all so very proud of me! - Well, now that we are on chapter five and I have 8 reviews, I feel special! The reviewers of last chapter are: Peter Kim and RL! Thank you so much!

**To Peter Kim:** Shhhhhh I can't tell you what Voldemort is planning, that would ruin the story! And I don't plan to tell the teachers right away, I may have to tell them later, but that's all a secret, if any of them finds out it'll be Dumbledore. As for Marik, he was left at home with Odeon; Isis is there to teach….

Reminders:

/Ryou to Bakura/  
_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts or someone emphasizing something in their statement'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh OR Harry Potter!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

The next morning at breakfast timetables were handed out to all the students. It was confusing to Ryou and Joey at first, but with some help from Hermione they got it. ((A/N: I don't get these things so…bear with me)) Ryou and Joey would be taking the usual classes of Transfiguration and stuff, but had different 'elective' classes. Ryou had Divination and Care of Magical creatures which made Ron snort slightly, explaining that the teacher was a fraud and Joey was in Care of Magical creatures and Arithmancy. When he asked what Arithmancy was he received a long explanation from Hermione.

"Why am I in THAT class? I'm not that smart!" exclaimed Joey after hearing this. ((I always thought it to be more of mathematics, correct me if I'm wrong!)) Ryou just sighed at him, saying he was smarter than he thought. It appeared that these two were put into classes that had room for extra students. But today, their first class was double potions, with the Slytherins which, as explained by an annoyed Harry, was the worst class ever and the teacher favored the other house by far.

As the group of five entered the dark, potions classroom in the dungeons, Ryou gave a shiver. It was cold and the boy didn't exactly like the cold and not to mention his Yami was itching to gain control and explore the castle. It took all Ryou had to control his Yami at the moment they walked into the potions classroom and sat down. A few seconds later and man with a hooked nose and greasy hair waltzed ((hehehe, that's a funny word!)) into the room with his black wizard's robes billowing out behind him.

_/Ha! That is so lame! He is such a Kaiba act-a-like. Who would've thought we'd find one of THOSE here! Do you think he has the same attitude/ Ryou_ sighed; figure his Yami would bring up someone from Domino. Kaiba wasn't really that bad, he just seemed that way when the vision was swayed by a pharaoh. /Quiet Yami, I'm trying to listen/ He snapped, turning back to the professor who had called himself 'Snape.' Professor Snape had just waved his wand and instruction appeared on the bored, they would be working alone today.

After reading the ingredients Ryou collected them as instructed. He added the ingredients just as indicated and cut them in the ways he was told. He let the potion simmer for ten minutes before adding the last ingredient, powdered snake skin((Random name!)), and stirred carefully. It looked the right color, and thankfully as Ryou saw, so did Joey's. The class collected their potions in vials as they finished and after cleaning their supplies were told that they would be testing them the next class period. Ryou didn't think that the class was that bad, so far as he knew nothing had happened…so far as he knew. It turns out that, as Ryou had tuned out the class to work, disaster struck. Neville Longbottom's potion had boiled and liquid shot out of the cauldron everywhere around him. Harry and Draco Malfoy had fought over that it was Malfoy's fault since he had taunted Neville and Harry lost points, but gained a detention later that week. Yes, Ryou, it turned out, had missed a LOT.

The next classes were Divination and, in Joey's and Hermione's case, Arithmancy. Harry, Ron, and Ryou climbed up the ladder and through the trap door. Ryou immediately smelt the fumes and felt light headed. /How can someone work in an atmosphere like this/_Maybe the professor has lost the sense of smell and thinks it's freshly cut roses. It's not too bad actually; kind of smells like a tomb…/ _Ryou was disgusted by his Yami's taste in scents. /You're disgusting, did you know that/_OH but Ryou! I do it all for you/ _Ryou shivered and swore his Yami had just winked at him in a suggestive way through their mind link. /You're an idiot…-.-/

A dangerously small woman appeared from behind a chair, draped in shawls and jewelry, with huge eyes due to her glasses. Ryou could barely keep himself from laughing at her choice of clothing, it was just so funny! She introduced herself as Professor Trelawney and explained the course objectives, the whole class groaned when they found they would be working with crystal balls again. She told them to get to work, and tell her if they saw anything.

Ryou, Harry, Ron, and Neville all sat around the same small table. The three experienced wizards gazed into the crystal ball, and saw nothing. Ron kept complaining about how useless this class was, Neville was trying his hardest to actually see something, and Harry was, well Harry was just sitting there dozing off. That is until Professor Trelawney came by.

"My dears, have you spotted anything? OH…here it is, clearly." She turned to Harry, "You're horrific death is shown here!" With those words the Professor walked on to the next table.

"She really is a fraud…" muttered Ryou under his breath. He didn't intend for the others to hear, but unfortunately they did.

"Told you so, see how horrible she is at this. She lies about everything!" Ron patted the white-haired teen on the back. But Harry was too busy noticing that Ryou had stated that while staring into the crystal ball.

"Do you see something, Ryou?" he asked quietly when Ron started talking to Neville, saying he should try so hard because he wouldn't see anything anyway. Ryou nodded in affirmation to Harry's question. "What is it?" he asked, never actually seeing anything in a crystal ball before. ((At least I don't think he did))

"I see my father…but he's here at Hogwarts and different," replied Ryou as other people began to listen who could hear him, Ryou continued his viewing oblivious. "He's facing off with another wizard in a duel." Ryou looked over at Harry, "But my father's a muggle, how could he have a wand, and be here?" Professor Trelawney looked shocked.

"My dear!" she rushed over to Ryou's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Class, we have a student with the inner eye within our midst!" she cried excitedly as two girls who had walked over gasped in awe and jealousy of Ryou's newfound gift.

They left the tower, a glad Ryou who could finally breathe again, and headed to the great hall for lunch. They sat down and Joey was talking with Hermione over their homework in Arithmancy. The Divination class had also received homework and that was to write a paragraph at least, on what Ryou had seen in the crystal ball. This brought unwanted attention to Ryou who had a couple people come over to him to ask his recollection of the vision. Ryou politely told them it would be cheating and that they should have been listening more carefully, after about three of these people came by Hermione finally asked what had happened.

"Ryou's Trelawney's new favorite student," replied Ron. "He has the 'inner eye!' Oh!" He mimicked Trelawney's voice best he could. Upon hearing this, Hermione looked at the boy across from her in disbelief.

"How did she come up with that, some weird vision or something? Hopefully you weren't making anything up like Harry and Ron attempt to do on their homework!" She demanded of the boy. He looked up from his food.

"No, I wasn't making it up. I didn't even know I COULD do that. It just sort of appeared, too bad the whole class had to hear it though, I really didn't need them all suddenly idolizing me…I feel like Seto Kaiba!" He answered in an annoyed way. This just caused Joey to laugh at him. Ryou, as Seto Kaiba! It was too much for the blonde to handle!

After Transfiguration, where the class had reviewed from the last year and were assigned a foot tall essay, the five Gryffindors headed to their common room for a little time to do homework or just hang out before supper. Ryou and Hermione went to one area of the room where Ryou got help on mastering the art of transfiguration, while Joey was introduced to wizard's chess. A while later, they went down to supper and heard from some of the younger students that Defense Against the Dark Arts was a bit different from other years. They wouldn't say exactly what they did in class, but Ryou and Joey figured it would be strange since Isis was the teacher. They had defense the next day and after dinner spent some more time together. Ryou was the only one who didn't stay in the common room with the others. He walked up to the dormitory claiming he was tired, but as the door shut a transparent person, looking almost exactly like Ryou, appeared on the boys bed as he sat down.

"So what do you think of this school so far, Bakura?" he asked the look-a-like. Bakura just looked over and him and raised his eyebrows.

"I think I'll need to see a bit more of this place before I can answer that question," he smirked but quickly disappeared as the door opened to reveal Harry. He looked around the room and spotted Ryou.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone, is there anyone else in here," he asked confusedly. Ryou just shook his head and smiled.

"No, Harry…Just talking to myself" he smiled as the boy left, only Harry didn't realize that that was EXACTLY what Ryou had been doing, in an ironic sort of way.

* * *

Done! Muahahahahah! So? What did you think of the chapter? Please review and tell me anything, even if you just HATED this chapter and hope the next one it better! .

Just so you know this will not be a Ryou/Bakura pairing, because I am against Yaoi and just can't stand it! Not to mention I'm not sure if I'd be very good at writing a romance. Well, see you next time!

Maki-sama-


	6. Calls away from Home

Hey! It's summer vacation! -Falls over- But unfortunately I WILL be busy with marching band and tennis lessons………() Yeah, so it's a good thing when I can update? Question mark? Well I hope you are enjoying the fic! I don't know if any of you noticed that I updated earlier, but I got bored SO…is updating! MUAHAHAHA!  
Notes:  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

* * *

Weeks passed and the students fell back into the groove of their school schedules. Harry and his friends, new and old, become very close and were having a great year. For one thing, Harry hadn't been experiencing dreams, and for another the new students were finally starting to control their wands. Joey was doing well in his without too much help and Hermione found herself a new library partner, Ryou. It turned out that Ryou did not only excel in the crystal ball gazing but all of Divination, his favorite right now was tarot card reading. During many of his readings during class he had found only good fortunes for Harry, which made the black haired boy glad, Trelawney must be telling a lie since Ryou had done about five of these readings. Why would Trelawney go against her 'favorite student' and the one with the 'inner eye?' 

It was the day before Halloween and the students, thankfully, had the day off. Joey was facing Ron in chess while Harry watched, and Ryou was with Hermione in the library looking up books on defense. It turned out that Professor Ishtar was well learned, which surprised not only the exchange students, but the whole student body, who had only been taught by one decent professor in all their time at Hogwarts. She had surprised them at first by starting off the year with an essay about what they had learned previous years, but taught them off practical lessons from then on with the occasional essay. Ryou and Joey visited her often since she would ask them to come talk to her occasionally, today was one of those days and at about 2:30, the two boys left for the professor's office.

* * *

Professor Isis Ishtar sat at her desk waiting. Any time now the two boys she remembered so well from Battle City who had changed so much would be coming to see her. She enjoyed these chats with the two and had found out many things that had happened in Domino after she had left and was very surprised. The pharaoh seemed like such a nice person, as well as Yugi and the others, but unfortunately they had made the mistake of destroying great friendships. She finally got to meet Ryou, since she had only met Bakura and not the calm boy, and started to like the personality of Joey. Just then a few polite knocks were heard from the door. "Come in," said Isis in her mysterious voice. The two boys of her thoughts walked through the door and sat down before her desk. She conjured up some tea and offered cups to the boys who took them gratefully.

"So how are you enjoying your day off?" she started a conversation, Ryou smiled and answered her.

"Well I was in the library…"Isis chuckled at this knowing very well that Ryou was obsessed with that room, "And Joey was playing chess, that's about it!" He paid no attention to Isis' amusement at his day.

"So why did you want us to come," asked Joey, wondering if it was just for a conversation or if she had something important to tell them.

"What? Did you wish not to come?" she joked, "Actually…I called you here, but you might not be too pleased with why…" This caught the boys' attention and both looked at her intently. Whenever she said that it usually meant that she had new about Domino. "It's about back home…"Bingo!

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" asked Ryou, "Is anyone hurt? Like Yugi?" he added hopefully, but tried to cover up. Isis caught on to this since she heard about his visit to his home before he had left for London.

"Unfortunately for you, no he wasn't hurt. But there have been strange happenings in the city of Domino. That only a witch or wizard could achieve," she responded. "I fear that the magical world is forming a plot and it is starting in Japan" They all exchanged worried looks, no matter how much Yugi and the others hated the two, they still feared for their safety. "It may be early, but I advise you to not return home for your Christmas break…" Both boys nodded and, given their dismissal, left.

* * *

The next day found Hogwarts full of excitement. From what Ryou and Joey could gather, Halloween was one of the bigger feasts during the school year and was lots of fun. This day also made Harry and co. very happy because about 6 years previously it was the first day that they became true friends. During the day Ryou and Hermione didn't even go to the library but stayed instead to talk with the others and enjoy their time together in front of the common room fire.

The feast was just as described to the Japanese boys, wonderful! ((-Breaks out into song-)) They ate and this year nothing bad seemed to happen, until and urgent message came for Dumbledore and he rushed to his office. All the students left for their common rooms, overlooking it, but Harry went straight to the Headmaster's office. After trying countless sweets he finally gained access with the password: "Apple pie," which just didn't seem right to the boy, but he overlooked it.

Harry took the steps two at a time and when reached the doors into Dumbledore's office, knocked politely until he was told he may enter. The Headmaster was not at all surprised by the appearance of the young boy and smiled as he entered.

"Harry it doesn't surprise me much that you are here," he mused. "I suppose you are wondering if that letter concerned you or Voldemort." Harry nodded and took a seat as Dumbledore sat across from him.

"Does it not, sir?" he asked waiting and hoping he would get a response out of the man. Dumbledore just smiled at him and shook his head.

"It does and doesn't, Harry, for these news take place in a different country and I am assuming that it deals with Voldemort, yes, but for once this is not a plot against your well being. That is unless he heard of your new friends." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, eyes twinkling. Harry looked confused.

"Does that mean Voldemort is in Japan?" he asked and received a nod from his headmaster. Harry turned this over a bit in his head, "but why?"

"For that I am not sure, which is why I am heading to Japan tonight, to see why they are attacking a different country, let alone a place where you are not located." The headmaster smiled at Harry, "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine, now you better head back to your common room, good night Harry." And Harry left the office, just as confused, if not more, than when he had entered it.

* * *

That is IT for the sixth chapter! OH YEAH! So what did you think? Love it, hate it, have suggestions? Just tell me what you thought or would like to see in a review! THANKS FOR READING! - 

Maki-sama-


	7. Surprise!

See how bored I am! I'm updating the next day again! SHEESH! I hope you're all happy because this won't last. Pretty soon I'll be up and about everywhere! I have Band about three days a week starting up soon and tennis one day a week which means I'll be home for about three days only! Not to mention band camp and tour which will take away ten days this summer…wow, I'm a busy person! Heh….

Reminders:

/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

* * *

Dumbledore apparated into a dark alley in Japan late that night only minutes after Harry had left his office. He puts away his wand and left the alley, walking down the deserted streets. He looked down at a piece of parchment he held in his hand and went to the first address, Joey's house. He looked in secretly and found that his father looked as fine as ever, though Dumbledore made a note to ask if the blonde wanted to stay at Hogwarts or someone else's house; he already didn't approve of this environment for a growing wizard. He left the house and started off towards Ryou's home expecting to see something better that Joey's was. He stepped up and found the door open and walked into the house looking around. Everything looked in order, but that could still mean something had happened. He walked throughout the downstairs and then went to the second floor where he almost got knocked out by a baseball bat. Dumbledore jumped out of the way just in time to come in eye contact of the white haired boy's father. "You must be Mr. Bakura," he smiled knowingly with that air of mystery about him. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Ryou's Headmaster." The man eyed him wearily, but slowly lowered the bat with a confused look about him.

"If you're the headmaster, then shouldn't you be at the school watching your students," he asked suspiciously, not sure what to think. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"That is the problem, you see, there have been reports of great magical activity in this city so I came to check on two of my students families." He smiled kindly at the man, "You are alright, are you not?" Mr. Bakura tensed slightly and beckoned for the older man to follow him. He stopped at a closet and opened it to reveal a man in a dark cloak tied up, with blood dripping from him head where the bat had hit him.

"Is this one of those wizards you were looking for?" he asked while Dumbledore checked to see if the man was still alive, he was. Dumbledore nodded his head in affirmation to Mr. Bakura's question, he looked at the man and an idea formed into his head.

"Since it is obvious you are a target for these men, would you like to come to our school, for safety purposes. I'm sure Ryou would agree that we do not wish you to be hurt." Dumbledore suggested, Mr. Bakura thought it over and looked around his home.

"I'll need to pack some things, but alright I suppose…" Dumbledore smiled at the answer he received. He wanted to see how this would affect Ryou, but didn't say that aloud.

"Take all the time that you need," he told the man, "we will leave in the morning at the latest…"

* * *

Harry Potter walked into his common room and was immediately grabbed by Ron and Joey who dragged him to a chair and started to interrogate him. That was until a certain white haired boy cleared his throat, which the two boys didn't hear, until Ryou grasped both their robes and yanked them back catching their breath in their throats.

"What was that for, Ryou!" exclaimed Ron when he got his wind back. The white haired boy just smiled innocently…a little too innocently.

"I would think Harry would like some air to breathe and calm down before you start to harass him," Harry smiled in an appreciative way, calming down for a bit as Hermione came over and also scolded the boys.

"Alright, I'm ready," said Harry and answered their first question, "I was at Dumbledore's, trying to find out where he was going."

"Well? Where did he go?" asked Joey excitedly, never been one to discuss his teachers back home. Ron looked at him strangely, but shrugged it off.

"He's in Japan," Ryou looked at Harry and he answered the unsaid question, "Apparently there has been magical activity there and he went to check it out. Have you two heard anything?" Ryou and Joey exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Professor Ishtar told us there had been some weird things happening there, but we didn't know it was so bad that Dumbledore had to go. I hope everyone is okay," Ryou looked worriedly at Joey. Hermione was confused.

"Haven't you heard from your friends back home or anything?" she asked, never talking much about any acquaintances that Ryou and Joey had across the world. Joey shook his head.

"Not too long ago our friends decided it was best if we didn't hang out with them anymore. That was before we came here so we're used to it, though I certainly would like to wring Yugi's neck…"a sinister look overcame his face. Harry watched this and was a bit lost.

"Ryou are you okay? You're suddenly looking like you're going to strangle the first person you saw just because you want to," he sounded worried and Ryou apologized with a bow. Harry just nodded his forgiveness, still lost by the sudden change in attitude, but didn't miss the sharp kick Joey gave the white haired teen.

"Ryou just doesn't like Yugi anymore, the little short demon, and had to deal with him before we left for London, back in August." He replied to help out the boy next to him who was trying to get his Yami under control.

"Alright, but is late and we should be getting to bed," said Hermione and bid them goodnight as they all went to their dormitories to sleep.

* * *

Dumbledore and Mr. Bakura arrived at the Ministry of Magic in Britain first thing that morning and dropped off the still unconscious death eater, who must have gotten a sharp whack to the head. Most of the wizards and witches at the ministry were shocked to find out a muggle had done this damaged but Dumbledore just smiled and replied that they needed to leave, and leave they did, arriving in the Headmaster's office just before breakfast. "I will have the house elves bring you some food, if that is alright?" Mr. Bakura nodded his agreement, seeing that he shouldn't make an appearance in front of his son at the boarding school of magic. "It will not be too long before I am back, I'll most likely be tagged by Professor McGonagall after breakfast, so you'll have to meet your son's head of house." He smiled, said his good bye and left the office. Not too long later a small house elf brought Mr. Bakura his breakfast, he ate it gratefully.

Dumbledore was right in saying the strict professor would follow him to meet the man, and they walked in not too long after breakfast. Professor McGonagall took one look at him and then at Dumbledore and sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any information out of the Headmaster until later. She greeted the man as he stood and shook her hand politely. They spoke for sometime, McGonagall having no classes until after lunch. "So when will I be able to see my son?" asked Mr. Bakura out of the blue. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall can bring him here after classes, am I right?" he turned to the professor and winked. McGonagall nodded her head wondering what Dumbledore was thinking at that moment, but she had to head for her class so giving her pleasure in meeting Mr. Bakura, left to go teach.

Sometime later Dumbledore left to go speak with Professor McGonagall and after her class walked in and spoke to her in a low voice, she nodded her head and he left quickly. Ryou had waited patiently and walked up to his professor's desk.

"Professor?" he asked politely to get her attention. She looked at him and gave him permission to ask. "I was wondering if there were any books on the transfiguration we're working on in the library?" he asked looking nervous. She smiled at him, wondering how this could be the man's son.

"There's in the restricted section, but I can give you a note," she quickly wrote the title down and signed the piece of parchment handing it to the boy. He took it gratefully, expressed his gratitude and left when she said he could.

Ryou began his walk to the library, talking to his annoyed Yami. _/Hey, Ryou? You know you didn't have to ask the teacher for a note, I could have just snuck in there and taken it for you! I haven't been out in ages/_ complained the spirit of the millennium ring. /I can't let you out, haven't you noticed that people are already getting suspicious of my mood swings whenever you get control? I can't risk them finding out about you! Think of what would happen to us if they all knew that I am possessed by an ancient spirit/ he replied handing the note to the librarian and waited until she brought him the book. _/But I want to stretch too! It's so cramped in my soul room, be nice Ryou! I could turn evil again/_ reasoned Bakura. /Oh you will not! Just live with it, I'll let you out tonight, okay/ asked Ryou. /Y_ay! I mean, that works…fine…/_ Ryou sighed at his Yami's strange behavior. He walked to the great hall for dinner a bit later than the restof the students, but took a seat next to Harry who looked at him questioningly. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I went to the library to get a book," Ryou showed him the book he had picked up and smiled, "I had to ask Professor McGonagall for a note since it was in the restricted section." Hermione looked aghast.

"You mean she just gave you a note?" she asked him, never one to ask the transfiguration professor to have a note to get a book, of course usually all she had to do was borrow Harry's invisibility cloak, but Ryou and Joey didn't know about that.

"Yeah, is that a problem? She was very nice about it. I just asked if there was a book on what we're working on and she told me where it was and gave me a note," he said as though it was nothing and ate his dinner. They talked a bit more about random things that came to mind and after dinner left for their common rooms as usual, Ryou heard his voice called out and turned to find Professor McGonagall who said she needed him to come with her. "Okay, see you later guys," and he followed her to a statue where she said the password and led him up a spiral staircase telling him to knock and leaving the boy in the room. Ryou looked around a bit confused and knocked on the door as instructed, it opened and he was brought into the office of the Headmaster. _/Oh! Ryou, you're in trouble/ _snickered Bakura. Ryou looked nervously around and was greeted by the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk speaking with another man who had his back turned to Ryou. Dumbledore placed his wand at the man's temples and said a word and a spark of magic appeared; the man's head fell onto a pillow that had appeared on the desk. Dumbledore smiled at Ryou as he stood up. "Ryou, sorry you needed to see that, but I had to do it for the sake of many people," Ryou looked confused until he saw that it was his father's head on the pillow, his eyes widened.

"What did you do to him?" he asked worriedly as he ran to his father's side, finding out he was only asleep. Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled.

"I just took off a memory charm he had placed on him long ago…" replied Dumbledore as Ryou turned to him waiting for more information.

* * *

Muahahahaha! There you go, the next chapter! Sorry the last one was so short. Well, this time I left you with a cliff hanger! So…any predictions as of why Ryou's father had a memory charm on him? Or do you think you know what's going on in the story? Well, please Review and tell me what you think! Hope this made up for the really short chapter last time! See you next time!  
-Maki-sama- 


	8. Thoughts

I am back with another chapter! I really hope you are enjoying this story! Perhaps you will find out more about Mr. Bakura, right? Thank you to the people who reviewed most recently: eternal-reaper-kid and Kim.  
**eternal-reaper-kid**: terribly sorry about my mistake! I was so busy typing up the story that I failed to notice that fact! Thank you for telling me of my mistake and if you are still reading the story you can always pretend that Dumbledore simply left Hogwarts in order to leave. Once again, thank you for informing me!  
**Kim**: I will try to be more detailed with the rest of this story! Thank you for the review!

Reminders:

/Ryou to Bakura/  
_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts or slight emphasis'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

* * *

Ryou stared at his headmaster waiting to the answer to his unasked question, his father's head still on the man's desk. The boy's eyes were set in a glare as the paintings around him all watched in silence as the teen's suspicions started to rise. He was reminded of the first reading he had made while in Divination and a deep feeling in his gut told him that something was wrong. Dumbledore stood his ground; eyes twinkling in that way that made Ryou feel uneasy around the man. Those blue eyes and their constant shine, those eyes that could see through anything; that calm attitude that made Ryou want his Yami to gain control and stop them from…whoa! Wait a minute! Ryou slowed down his thoughts; he emptied his mind and calmed himself down. Standing straighter and taking a deep breath, Ryou looked the man straight in the eye. "Headmaster, would you please explain to me why my father had a memory charm cast on him?" He asked as polite as possible. Dumbledore smiled and motioned for Ryou to sit. When the boy did, he took his seat behind his desk.

"Ryou," he started calmly, "your father is not who he seems to be, and I simply removed a spell that I placed on him, myself, long ago." Ryou looked at his father and then back at the headmaster with confusion in his eyes.

"Why would you have placed a memory charm on him? Did he notice the wizarding world and you needed to erase his memories so he wouldn't remember what he saw?" asked Ryou thinking it was strange that the headmaster of Hogwarts would take up his time to simply erase a muggle's memories. What had his father seen, or done, that could have caused the Headmaster himself to come erase his memories?

"Ryou, I don't think you understand me completely," stated the headmaster, who received a confused look. "Your father is a wizard, a very powerful one, and I had to erase his memories because he saw something that changed his life forever. If I had not then you wouldn't be here." Ryou's eyes widened at hearing this news; His father, a wizard? That didn't make any sense to the white haired teen as he looked over at his father's sleeping form. What could he have seen to change his life, and make him think himself as a muggle? Ryou stood from his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked at his headmaster.

"I think I am going to go now, if that is alright with you" he said, wanting to think over all that he heard, "I would like to think about what you have told me." He waited for Dumbledore's response to his request.

"Do you not want to discover more about your father?" he asked the boy who shook his head. "If you desire, you may come by later to learn about him." Ryou nodded and assured him that he would be back another day; he bowed to the headmaster and swiftly left the office, walking down the stairs and out the door.

**Lalalalallalalalaal**

As Ryou walked through the many hallways and up the stairs of Hogwarts he thought of what he had seen and heard. Why was his father here? Was his vision going to come true, or was it just a possible future? Ryou was so lost in thought that he barely realized it when he arrived at the painting of the fat lady. He muttered the password to the painting that had asked him multiple times for it, apologizing many times, Ryou walked into the common room as the painting swung shut behind him. He walked to his dorm ignoring his friends' calls for him to come and sit with them by the fire. After reaching the dorm he went to his bed and drew the curtains, not wanting to be disturbed. Ryou lay down and hid his head in his pillow hoping no one would come up and bother him. Bakura appeared sitting next to his hikari. "Ryou, are you alright?" he asked the boy who just shook his head in response, still hiding in his fluffy pillow. "What happened with that guy?" Even if he didn't act it, Bakura cared for the boy and didn't like to see him upset.

"My father is here," he responded to his Yami's question. "P-professor Dumbledore said that he is not what I've kn-known him as for my whole life." It was at this moment that Bakura realized his hikari wasn't just hiding, but was sobbing into his pillow. Bakura didn't know what to do, his hikari was sad and he couldn't just leave him like this.

"Ryou, come here," he told the boy who looked up at his Yami and saw his rarely ever kind eyes. Ryou sat up and fell into the arms of Bakura who gave him a comforting hug. The last thing on Ryou's mind before he fell into a deep slumber was how on earth his Yami had been able to hug him if he was transparent. He made a note to ask him, after he had a good nights sleep.

The next morning, being Saturday, Ryou slept late. No one had gone to see if he was alright last night which was, for Ryou and Bakura, probably a really good thing. The spirit had stayed up as his hikari slept peacefully so that if Ryou woke he could be there for him. Bakura was so exhausted that morning that even after Ryou woke up that morning, the spirit retreated to the ring and slept all day.

Ryou slept all through breakfast and got up just in time to get dressed and get down to the common room for lunch. His friends were about to leave when they saw the sleepy teen walk down the stairs. He looked like he had had a rough night and no one wanted to bring it up since he seemed to be in a much better mood as he smiled at the group. They left the common room and walked down to the great hall a bit before most of the school's population got there since it was a weekend. They sat at their usual place at the table and began to fill their plates full of food. Ryou was starved; having skipped breakfast the slender boy couldn't help but eat as much as Joey did. The others didn't mention anything from the previous night, for this Ryou was grateful. He didn't feel ready to talk about what he had experienced in the headmaster's office, even to Joey.

They talked about things like how evil Snape was, the quidditch team (which Ryou and Joey had decided was an exciting sport after seeing many games), and between the two Japanese boys, Duel Monsters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really interested in the card game and asked the two to teach them the game at some point. Joey nodded and said he would and excitedly started to explain the rules to them. They all decided that they would learn the game next week since they had a lot of essays due, one exceptionally long one for potions. Ryou listened to them talk enthusiastically about other things, his mind drifting to that night. He wasn't sure when, but Ryou knew that he would go back to Dumbledore's office and learn all about what his father was like, really like. Even if he was a bit uncertain and depressed that he hadn't known, Ryou was really quite interested in his father's secret life.

Lunch ended and the group of five went back to the common room to relax. Ryou sat and read his book on transfiguration since he didn't have time to read it that night and the others listened to Joey talk about his dueling experiences. Ryou enjoyed transfiguration; he liked the idea of turning objects into other things. In their class they were learning techniques on changing bigger objects and he couldn't wait to try it out. The others had to literally pull the book from him in order to get the boy to dinner; he blushed embarrassedly and followed the group down. At dinner his friends finally asked him what they had been wondering all day long. What had happened in Dumbledore's office? ((You know how wrong this sounds…))

"Well, he just needed to talk to me," said Ryou to the other four as they waited. Even though Ryou tried to lie, neither of them took that as a valid answer. Ryou sighed knowing they wouldn't give up until they heard the truth. "My father is here." He told them and then, yes then, started the onslaught of questions, as always starting with Hermione.

"What's so wrong with your father being here?" she asked Ryou who in turn informed her that he thought he was a muggle, but wasn't. "If he is a wizard, did you manage to find out exactly why he didn't tell you?"

"He had a memory charm cast on him," replied Ryou, "When I walked into the office Dumbledore had removed the charm and my father was left sleeping." He looked down slightly saddened again. Hermione nodded, but was not satisfied. Before she could ask another question Harry spoke up.

"Why was there a memory charm on your father?" he asked as Ryou shook his head.

"I didn't stay long enough to find out, but will probably speak to Dumbledore later this week about it. Once I can clear my head." He smiled slightly at them which ended their conversation on his visit to the headmaster's office.

When dinner ended the students went back to their dorms to either continue their relaxing weekend or start on homework. Ryou retired to the dorm early again an as he sat changed into his pajamas his Yami appeared on his bed. Ryou buttoned the last button and smiled at the transparent Bakura who nodded at the boy. "Thank you," said Ryou smiling at his look alike.

"No problem," responded Bakura. None of the two noticed the door open, and thankfully it was Joey. He shut the door behind him quietly, not at all fazed by seeing double.

"So is this why you randomly leave," he asked Ryou who turned around surprised but smiled at the blonde. "It's been a while Bakura." He greeted the spirit sitting on Ryou's bed. Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it has been a long time Joey," he smirked at the boy who smiled. The three of them talked for a long time until they could hear the others climbing the stairs. At this time Bakura quickly disappeared and Joey started to change into his pajamas and Ryou pulled out a book to make it seem he was reading before bed. The other boys who shared their dormitory came in and muttered their greetings as they too got ready for a nice sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review if you liked the story or not! I have no band this week! YAY! But sadly enough I have Band camp next week, so I won't be able to update since I will be computerless for a week! But after that I will TRY to update as soon as I can, especially if I don't get around to getting you all another chapter by then. Tell me your thoughts!  
-Maki-sama-

Ps: any predictions? The title's meaning will be coming in to play when we find out more about Mr. Bakura's past.


	9. Back to the living?

Hey! Here I am getting you a chapter, now don't you feel special? I am leaving for band camp in about two or three days! There I shall share a room with my RL! Well, this is it! This chapter will begin the strange meaning of "Tangled Branches"

**To the reviewer**: ARIGATOU!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts and such….you get it already I hope'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, but I do share the ownership of the GCW also known as the manga you will love someday!

* * *

((A/N: type type type type type type……….how to start the chapter?))

_-Dream-_

Anger; Rage was building and eyes were burning for revenge. Explosive emotions of loathing enveloped the mind of a young black haired boy who watched the dark lord pace the length of the room in frustration. Voldemort did not know the presence of the boy as he continued his rant.

"Wormtail," hissed the sadistic man as the quivering man stumbled forward in a low bow. "What you have told me is frustrating and a foil to my plan…but at the same time it opens a new window, to a new plan formation." Wormtail looked up at his master who beckoned that he should rise to his feet. As he rose his eyes stayed on his master who in turn looked on his servant with his glowing red eyes.

"M-master? What a-are you planning t-to do, now th-that he i-i-is back?" asked the trembling man, wringing his hands together under the gaze of those red eyes. Voldemort's lips curved into that sinister smirk; he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"We will use the man against his own son. Hurting the father will bring him down to a level where I he is powerless. Losing those you love, even without realizing, can hurt the weak minded who believe in such feeble emotions." His voice did not feign confidence, Voldemort was sure his plan would work this time. "There will be no second escape for the man. I will gain power once again and there will be no one, not even Harry Potter, who can stop me!" Voldemort let out a laugh, a dark wicked laugh that could chill anyone to the bone…  
_-End of dream-_

**LALALA**

Harry woke gasping for breath and his hand immediately flew to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, it was in horrible pain. He bit back his tears and willed the scar to stop throbbing, when it finally developed into a dull ache Harry went over the dream through his mind. What had Voldemort been talking about and why was in a good thing when at the beginning of the dream he had been enraged? Without a second thought Harry shoved his glasses on and started to look through his trunk. He needed to find the invisibility cloak, and now. Something about the dream he had just experienced frightened him, and he had a feeling Dumbledore needed to find out about it.  
Finding the invisibility cloak, Harry took a quick look around the room making sure no one was awake and threw it around himself, disappearing instantly. He left the room quickly and walked down to the common room. The only thing he didn't expect was to find someone awake and looking at the door to the sixth year boy's dorm that had opened and closed on its own. "Who's there?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Had he been discovered?

**LALALA**

The beginning of Harry's dream had Ryou awake and looking at the fitful boy on the other side of the room. With that much noise how could anyone sleep? Deciding not to wake the black haired boy, Ryou slowly left the room. He couldn't sleep and decided to think over what Dumbledore had told him. He wanted to see the man again, find out how his father was, but at the same time Ryou was afraid to find out. It was like he didn't want to, yet he wanted to at the same time. For about half an hour Ryou sat and thought. That was until the door to his dorm opened and closed which sent his eyes to the stair case. There was a shuffle of feet and after that Ryou knew someone else was up, and they didn't want to be seen. "Who's there?" he asked before he could stop himself, the shuffling stopped.

**LALALA**

Under the cloak, Harry looked around but couldn't see anyone. The only possibility is if they were on the stairs or in the chair not facing him. He had to hold a gasp as a figure emerged from behind the chair he was looking at. Harry looked closer, the figure looked closer, and they stared at each other for some time even though Harry was certain the white haired…wait a second. Harry looked closer and noticed it was white hair, so it must be Ryou who was awake. Ryou wouldn't care if Harry was awake…would he? He didn't know why, but Harry felt he could trust the boy and he quickly removed the cloak and held a finger up to his lips to keep the teen quiet. Ryou stared with wide eyes for awhile, until he sighed with, was that relief?

"I didn't know what to think hearing footsteps and seeing doors shut," he admitted to the confused expression Harry was giving him with a smile. Harry smiled in return.

"I didn't know either, I thought everyone was asleep. Why are you awake anyway?" he asked him, still itching to get to the portrait's backing. Ryou let out a soft and quiet chuckle at this question which lost Harry even more.

"The reason I am awake is probably the same as yours," he said. "What were you dreaming about that made you toss and turn so much in your sleep?" he asked innocently as Harry understood that Ryou had heard his movements.

"I have dreams occasionally…kind of like premonitions, but it is actually what is happening at the time. I have…a connection to a villain of our world and…" Harry didn't want to tell Ryou anymore. Sure Ryou was nice, but after hearing about how he had defeated the dark lord fifteen years ago as a one year old would he turn out like the others? Ryou sat there waiting for him to continue.

"What kind of connection?" Ryou asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't a possession or anything, even if Harry didn't have a millennium item. A voice at the back of his head spoke up, _/don't worry Hikari, there are no more than seven millennium items and I can tell you now, Harry doesn't have one/_ This caused a small smile to appear on Ryou's face as he felt more reassured.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but I suppose I need to tell you now," Harry said with a sigh. "As a baby Voldemort, you-know-who to most wizards and witches, tried to kill me after killing off my family, his spell back fired and I got out with this scar," he pointed to the lightning shape on his head. "I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and their over weight son. There they didn't tell me I was a wizard and I found out on my eleventh birthday when Hagrid came to take me to get my school supplies. During my first year Voldemort possessed our Defense teacher to get the Sorcerer's stone and become immortal," Ryou or rather, Bakura snorted through Ryou, who motioned for Harry to continue. "During my second year a diary belonging to Voldemort's younger self Tom Riddle possessed Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and we went down to the Chamber of secrets to get her back where I had to kill a basilisk and stab the diary to kill the memory of Tom Riddle.

"In my third year…"Harry stopped at took a deep breath, still unable to talk about Sirius freely, "In my third year I helped a prisoner who had escaped wizards prison. He was…he was my Godfather and we could have freed him if his 'old friend' hadn't come back as Ron's rat and ran off to his master, also known as Voldemort. He was the same man who gave away the whereabouts of my parents," Harry took a deep breath before continuing, he didn't even know why he was telling Ryou all of this, he just felt he needed to.

"In Fourth year one of Voldemort's followers used a polyjuice potion to become an ex-Auror known as 'Mad-eye' Moody as we call him. There was a triwizard tournament and my name got drawn as a second champion for Hogwarts even though I was underage, lots of people were mad at me for that. As the other Hogwarts champion and I grabbed the cup, it turned out to be a portkey and I witnessed him die and Voldemort acquire a new body. I fought him off and ran back to the portkey, I came back and they found out the Defense teacher's real identity.

"Last year Voldemort used my Godfather against me…he put a vision in my head and I ran to save him but it was false. Other wizards came," Harry wasn't sure if he should tell Ryou of the Order, "including my Godfather. My Godfather fought his cousin and was hit with a spell as he disappeared through a veil, he's dead now…"Harry stopped again for a breath. "They fought of the followers and I was almost taken over by Voldemort, but Dumbledore came and I was freed before he fled. I've had dreams for awhile and this is the first this year so I was going to go and inform Dumbledore." He ended and looked at Ryou who was smiling kindly.

"That's a lot to get through at your age," he said gently, "And thanks for telling me, it's nice to know there are people who save the world multiple times and aren't big-headed about it." He grinned. "We should get to Dumbledore; I wanted to ask him more about my father anyway…" With that said the two boys disappeared under the invisibility cloak and started their walk to Dumbledore's office.

**LALALA**

The trek to Dumbledore's office was slow and uneventful. They were almost caught by Snape but the two managed to get past him just in time. Coming to the stone gargoyle, Harry tired multiple sweets until he guessed the right one ("Licorice") and muttered about how he needed to ask Dumbledore for the password if he would give it to him. They took off the cloak and climbed the steps coming to the doors to the headmaster's office. Ryou knocked as Harry shoved the cloak in a bag he had brought with him, just in case. The door opened and Dumbledore was surprised to see the two of them together coming to his office, he indicated them to enter his office. A man with shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and looked up when they entered, he smiled at them both.  
Harry and Ryou sat in the chairs Dumbledore conjured up as he sat down across from them at the desk. Dumbledore turned to Harry first. "Is it another dream," he asked, eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. Harry nodded.

"Yes, it was." He looked at Dumbledore who nodded for him to continue. "He was angry at first because his original plan failed, but then he thought of a new one, saying he would use someone's family against the person. I don't know who he was talking about, but he only mentioned my name once by saying he would kill the person after they were horribly depressed and I wouldn't even be able to stop him." Harry looked at the man in front of him for any indication of what the dream meant. He realized that Ryou had started to talk to his father, giving Harry time alone with the headmaster, no doubt finding out if he was alright.

"I am not sure what your dream means, Harry," he said, "But I will tell you this, if he tries to hurt anyone by using others we will find out who so he doesn't get hurt." Stated Dumbledore with an all knowing look, Harry nodded and got up ready to leave but Dumbledore never gave him the dismissal. He looked at the man whose eyes shined and offered him more confusion. "Why don't you stay a bit Harry?" he suggested, "I have someone here who I would like you to meet." Harry looked over at Ryou and Mr. Bakura for the second time. It was then he realized how similar Ryou's father looked to someone he knew. The two of them stood and Ryou looked a bit shaken, but smiled none the less. "Harry, this is Mr. Bakura, Ryou's father…before he became that man he was known as none other than James Potter, your father…" Harry gasped as his mouth fell open and eyes widened.

* * *

End of chapter! Muahahaha! What do you think about it? Please tell me in a review and as for the randomness in the beginning, the "types", let's just say I couldn't figure out how to start the chapter and I was on the phone with a friend who said "just type!" so I did! Hope you liked it and I'll try to review best I can after Band Camp, since I doubt I could through out these remaining three days, since I have band on Saturday and a parade on Sunday! So, see you in about a week. Don't forget to review!  
-Maki-sama- 


	10. Palms and People!

Ahahaha! I am back with another chapter! So did you enjoy the time where I was at Band Camp? Well it was alright. Kind of difficult waking up at 5:30((my roommate and I decided to shower in the morning cuz otherwise it'd take forever)) and getting to bed at like midnight! You got REALLY hyper and back to your rooms about 11-ish! So I have started driver's education………-grumble grumble- and I have tennis and more band, thus I am very busy!

Randomness of the moment:  
-Listening to: "Spamalot"-the Lancelot song…heheheheheheheheehhh……right….

Talking to: myself! Well……..kinda…..in my head!  
-Thinking about: what to write in this chapter! Gah!

_Review responses!  
_**Dragon Heir**: thank you very much! Sorry I'm so evil, I'll try to keep the suspense though so….eheheh

**Yumimakai:** Yay! I'm writing see see see tralala! And yes Ryou and Harry are brothers!

**Kenmeishouri:** Is updating!

**Lily of the Shadow:** Glad you like it and I'll explain it, don't worry. Maybe at the end or during the chapter or something! But there WILL be an explanation!

_THANK YOU TO ANY OTHER READERS!  
_

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts or emphasis by using quote finger things, glad you get it'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

* * *

Ryou watched as Harry slowly came back to the real world as the news sunk in. Ryou had just been told himself, finding it very shocking to find he had a half brother, not to mention that his father was a wizard. Ryou's thoughts traveled to his Yami, wondering if it would have been alright to tell his father. But didn't he have a memory charm cast on him, so it still would have been shocking. Hearing voices he pushed his thoughts aside and began listening to the conversation.

"But…how come I didn't know about this," Harry was asking Dumbledore confusion still evident on his face. Dumbledore just smiled and turned to the white haired teen.

"It appears Ryou did not know either, so I would say you're in the same position are you not?" Ryou tensed, since he just became aware that he was confused as well. "I have one thing to tell you, that you must agree on, before you are told more. Do not tell this to your friends, they'll find out later when we know it's safer to tell the magical world that you two are half brothers." Ryou and Harry nodded and waited to hear more. Dumbledore looked at them both. 'They really are entirely different, aren't they' he thought to himself musing over the different appearances of the two boys in front of him.

"As I'm sure you have figured out, going 'undercover' as we'll call it, requires a change in, shall we say identity. James, if you would…" James nodded and conjured a spell on himself as gold sparks flew from his wand and around his body. In that moment, James Potter was back, leaving the image of Mr. Bakura gone and only in memories of those who knew him. The only difference was the length of his hair was longer than it used to be, but that could always be fixed.

"We had to change his appearance so if Voldemort's followers found him he wouldn't be destroyed. Otherwise it would be very difficult to explain to the magical world that he was still alive and had just been killed." Ryou and Harry were looking at Mr. Potter like he was the strangest person in the world. Harry was surprised that he saw his dad's image. Ryou was surprised that he hadn't even known how his father had looked. Dumbledore smiled at their expressions.

"I guess it is a bit too much to take in isn't it," James asked his sons smiling sheepishly. "I had been knocked out before Voldemort could use the killing curse so he thought I guess he thought I had died from the impact of flying out a window. When I woke I saw Lily dead and Harry, you were gone so I thought you were dead as well. I went immediately to Professor Dumbledore and he told me you were safe, but that I would have to stay away from the magical world for awhile.

"We thought it would be better if I lived as a muggle with no memories of this world. So for about fifteen years I lived in peace. I married a muggle woman, and there were two children. It was as if I had been that was all the time, it was even fun being an archaeologist for awhile!" James watched as Harry's face went from confusion to shock to sadness and back to confusion.

"So you….wait, if you had two children where is the…" Harry looked over at Ryou.

"My younger sister and mother died years ago," responded the other boy in a quiet voice, showing he didn't really feel like talking about it at the moment.

"Oh…well," he turned to his father, "So you lived as a muggle, but why were you attacked if nobody knew about you?" James looked over at Dumbledore unsure if he should answer that question. Dumbledore looked at the two boys.

"Perhaps you two should get back to your dormitories, breakfast is in an hour and we need time to discuss more about what you should or shouldn't know. It is not time for you to know the roots of Ryou's mother." Harry looked ready to interrupt but shut his mouth when the headmaster shook his head. Ryou stood and said his dismissal taking Harry with him to the hallway outside the stone gargoyle.

"There is something they don't want to tell us," he turned to the black haired boy. "I think if we give them time, perhaps we can pull it out of them," he smirked showing that Bakura had been listening to the conversation. Harry nodded oblivious to the semi-possession. The two boys headed back to their dormitories to get ready for the day after putting the invisibility cloak on of course.

**LALALA**

"Children, today we will be reviewing palmistry!" exclaimed Professor Trelawney as some of her students groaned, though she ignored it. Ryou sat there eyes glazed over as he tried not to laugh outwardly at the comments his Yami made about the teacher. Bakura seemed to amuse himself constantly in this class since the professor felt she could do anything that was Divination related. They were paired off into partners, Ryou ended up with Harry who seemed to be half awake due to the fumes flying around the room. Ryou softly poked him bringing him out of his stupor and reaching for his hand. Harry gave it to him and waited for Ryou to read it.

/What do you think Yami? It looks alright and pretty normal, especially for Harry. /Ryou looked at it more closely. _/Ryou, it's no where near normal. Look as closely as possible/ _Ryou nodded and did so seeing that the lines on his palm weren't connected at all. In fact, they were just really close little lines. Ryou looked through the book and almost gave up until he reached the last page of the palmistry chapter. /That's strange. It says if a person's palm is not complete, then their future is already decided, but there are two options. What does that mean Bakura/ Ryou kept looking at Harry's palm critically. _/It means that he probably has some prophecy thing, or something. I don't know! I'm going back to bed. / _With those last words Bakura shut their telepathic link and Ryou felt him fall into sleep. He looked over at Harry. "Do you have a prophecy written about you or something?" Harry almost fell off his seat and looked at Ryou like the apocalypse had just began.

"H-how did you…" he stuttered. Ryou smiled innocently at him for reassurance for himself and the other boy.

"I seem to be gifted in this subject I suppose, but the lines on your palm, they're made up of smaller lines see?" Ryou showed him where and Harry stared, seeing that for the first time.

"I never even realized that? Is that a bad thing?" Ryou shrugged showing that he really had no idea. Harry nodded and asked if he should read Ryou's palm now since the class period was almost over.

**LALALA**

"You know I really don't see the point to that class. Why did we even take it?" asked Ron as they walked down the tower steps towards the Defense classroom. Ryou smiled at him.

"I enjoy it, it's really interesting," Ron snorted.

"Only because you can do it, if I could understand all that I wouldn't have so much trouble on my homework all the time." Ryou shrugged and sat down towards the front of the Defense room the others following his example. Hermione and Joey found their way into the classroom not long from them having some conversation about Arithmancy that the others didn't bother to listen to. Joey seemed to be fairing well in the class and Hermione was helping him understand that little bit he didn't get.

"Sit down class," said the mystical voice of Isis who most of the class thought could make a better Divination teacher than Trelawney. If only they knew, but sadly she had given her necklace to Yugi so that didn't matter too much anymore. "Today we won't be having a practical lesson," she stated in an apologetic tone as the class groaned not wanting to work. "Please read through chapter eighteen on Harpies and you will need to write a half foot essay on the creatures." Another wave of groans, "oh come now, it's not too difficult! Ryou, Harry, could you two come here please?" The two boys looked at each other and went up to her desk. Isis made sure the rest of the class was listening before she spoke to them in a hushed whisper that only they could hear. "Dumbledore asked me to give these to you. They're noted to give to Professor McGonagall before your Transfiguration class." She smiled at them before telling them to get back to their seats and read the chapter so they wouldn't fall behind.  
**  
**Lunch was quick and shortly after found Ryou and Harry in front of the stone gargoyle for the second time that day.

* * *

There you go! Another chapter for all you people who read this fanfic! Will the two brothers find out about the hidden information? And how will they deal with being related? You'll have to find out next chapter or beyond! MUAHAHAHA! So, I hope you're enjoying this story. Tell me your thoughts, predictions, rambles, ideas, and whatnot in a review! I'll try to update as soon as I can but remember my free days are limited since I have parades and bands and tennis and drivers education and….who KNOWS what anymore! See you around!

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND UPDATE SOONER!_**

Maki-sama-


	11. Less friends, more enemies

Hey! Another chapter for you guys who read this story! I'm dead tired from Marching Band so if it sounds bad just tell me! Sleep is a good thing to have, but I have class in the morning! Argh!  
Randomness:  
Listening to: "Celine Dion"  
Thinking: about how tired I am and what to do in this chapter!  
Talking to: No one right now but hopefully RL will get on later otherwise she'll call me! Yay!

_Review responses(whether from chapter 10 or not):  
_**Banana Summer:** I actually considered making Harry react that way, but do you really think after all the shock of seeing someone he never REALLY knew he would react that way? I don't know, maybe it should've been the other way so sorry that I didn't make that the way you wanted. Thank you for your view on it!

**….: **Well that's an interesting name! Anyway, there will be another point to Joey being in the story but that's later on and you can't know that yet! Thanks for the review!

**Peter Kim:** Sorry about not review responding, but I'll try to get a duel in for you. James doesn't know anything about shadow games, the items, etc. ((in the way you put it)) I've been trying to think of a way to incorporate Marik later and thought of a way so I'll insert him in the story. Isis doesn't need to keep much of an eye on the Tomb robber because he isn't doing anything…but she may need to in later chapters! Thanks for the review and I'll try to respond more! SO SORRY! -Throws imaginary confetti in the air-

**Demon Slayer Meiko: **I know she would make a better Ancient Runes teacher but I needed a defense against the dark arts and so brought her to be that teacher! I'm glad you agree with me on the Yaoi, thanks for telling me your thoughts!

**NKingy:** Does Joey really seem that "matey" with Hermione? There won't be any romance in this story though, so they're just friends! And look at me! I'm updating! Thanks for the review.

**Kenmeishouri:** I did make up the thing on palms, I really have NO idea about anything fortune telling and the likes! Glad that it sounds real though because that's a good thing! Thanks for the review!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts or emphasis and you know!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter!

* * *

Ryou and Harry stood at the stone gargoyle leading to the Headmaster of Hogwarts office wondering why they had been summoned. The two boys stared at it for some time before Harry sighed and muttered the password the Professor McGonagall told them. ("Swedish Fish") The statue leapt to the side and the boys started their trek up the staircase. Harry determinedly walked up to the office, but Ryou seemed a bit hesitant, though for other reasons. He had been talking to his Yami all through lunch and the ancient spirit had been getting restless of being stuck in the ring. Sure Bakura was changed for the better but…he still had his moments.

_/Come ON, Hikari! Just let me out for one day? Please/ _Bakura complained constantly to the teen-aged boy who gritted his teeth to prevent yelling out loud.

/I said "no" and that's my final answer! If you're a good tomb robber I'll let you out during the weekend, okay/ Ryou really thought the spirit was just testing his temper by now since he had told him the same answer about fifty times now.

_but that's a day away, can't you let me tonight/_ Bakura continued to attempt control of his hikari…politely.

/No! And that means no, so live with it already, I'm at the office doors so just be quiet through this time and the time I let you in control, got it/ There goes the ever so patient Ryou! Hello to the "I'm gonna bite your head off if you speak to me again until Saturday" Ryou!

"Welcome boys, would you please come and sit down?" asked Dumbledore who sat at his desk with James to the side. 'I wonder if he ever leaves this room,' thought Ryou amusedly, good mood coming back now that his Yami was sulking. Yes, Bakura sulking, take a picture while it lasts!

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about, Professor?" asked Ryou politely as he took the seat indicated for himself. Dumbledore smiled with that calm smile, eyes twinkling which made Ryou's mind also wander. Did his eyes have a light bulb in them or what?

"We," he gestured towards James, "figured out a possible meaning to Harry's dream and were wondering your outtakes on the discussion we had earlier?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, had he really found a possible understanding for his dream? Or should he call it a nightmare?

"For your dream Harry, we think that Voldemort must be after either you or Ryou. In that case he'd be trying to kill your father again to get to you most likely Harry. I don't think Voldemort knows about Ryou, but you never know with that creature." Harry nodded following every word that Dumbledore said. It made sense to him now. If Voldemort was after someone, namely him, he would kill off the people that he loved friends, family, you name it! Sadly Harry didn't suppose Voldemort had any intention of killing off his enemies. If he did that Harry wouldn't have to fight Voldemort himself and that would be a good thing, definitely.

"Now what is your feed back on the situation placed before us, Ryou?" he asked the white haired boy who sat up slightly straighter, nervous that he had to go first.

"Well," he started slowly. "I think it's a bit different. I don't really see much of a difference because I've had a sibling before and I never saw much of father anyway so…it's not bad." He sunk a bit in his chair feeling his answer wasn't sufficient enough.

"Harry?"

"It's awesome!" he said smiling. He liked the idea of having his father back, having a brother even if half. It was a whole new experience, like the time he was almost able to live with Sirius…almost. "I like having family besides the Dursley's; will we be able to live together after the school year?" Dumbledore smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded his head which made Harry's mood brighten even more.

"Well it's nice that you two are taking it well, we didn't know what to expect from you," stated James looking at the two. "I really do hope to find out more about you in the future, but that'll have to wait. You can't come visit this office daily because people may get suspicious or think Dumbledore is favoring you." They nodded in agreement. Knowing Hermione, she would figure it out somehow. The two needed to act like they did before they found out that they were related.

"Well it looks as if it is time for dinner. We should head down to the Great Hall Harry, Ryou." Dumbledore lead them out of the office and they walked to the dining room to eat.

**LALALA**

Harry and Ryou left the Great Hall with Hermione, Joey, and Ron talking about anything from classes (Hermione) to dueling (Joey). The three more experienced wizards and witch wanted to try a duel. They knew all the rules so Ryou and Joey decided they could borrow their decks to play a duel against each other.

When the group got back to the common room Harry and Ron decided to try first Harry taking Ryou's deck and Ron taking Joey's.

Out of the two of them Ron was doing the best. The two boys had started with 2000 life points and now score was:  
Harry: 500  
Ron: 1000  
they continued until Harry drew the card that won him the game, the Change of Heart. He quickly took control of the Red Eye's Black Dragon (Joey had taken it back from Yugi after they stopped being best friends) and finished off the red head's life points. This meant that Harry and Hermione would duel next and unfortunately for Harry, Hermione beat him. She was thrilled with being able to be better than Harry at a game, but didn't boast about it because she knew Harry wouldn't be too happy if she did. It was a fun game after all. The rest of the night was dedicated to homework, Ryou and Hermione forcing the boys to do theirs since the two had finished their own earlier. By the time the group got to bed they were all tired and couldn't wait until the next day was over so they could relax for a bit. While all the other boys slept Ryou couldn't help a thought that had come to his mind. Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything about his mother. They said it wasn't time for them to know about her, but Ryou was really curious as to why. Could she really be that much of a mystery?

**LALALA**

One by one the some by twos or threes the followers of the dark lord appeared in an abandoned field somewhere in Japan. There, waiting for them was lord Voldemort with four other robed people behind him. As some of the followers appeared they would bow, muttering what appeared to the dark man as false words of greeting. He knew some of them had grown to despise him, how could they not with Dumbledore running around pronouncing he was back. The people who had been found out looked on with suspicion. But they knew if they tried to get out of his "gang" them and any family would suffer greatly, before they even got to that dreadful Dumbledore. Voldemort's face contorted into a sadistic smirk, oh they would pay.

Voldemort looked around the field, everyone appeared to be here, the only excused from this meeting was Snape who had to teach at Hogwarts, so Voldemort knew he would have to recruit the man as a spy at some point. Malfoy wasn't the best at getting information from his son, but having an actually staff member of the school would be a great accomplishment. If he refused, he would receive death.

"Servants, today is a great day for us all. We have recruited four new members to our cause who accepted quickly. One even has a power to teach us, one that could help to obliterate that dreadful Dumbledore and his followers forever; lost in a realm of shadows, losing their sanity!" Voldemort's speech brought cheers from around him. It was a joyous day to receive new followers; hopefully they would be loyal and obedient. For now he was their master, and they were his servants.

**LALALA**

A boy with white blonde hair walked down the street to the apartment owned by his family kicking a stone on the ground mumbling angrily to himself.

"They think they can just leave me, the jerks. Now I know how Ryou and Joey must have felt. How can they give up on even talking to me all together," he kicked the stone hard, staring at the ground as he walked. He didn't notice the girl standing in front of him until he ran into her. "Whoa! Watch where you're-Mai?" the boy stopped staring at the girl in front of him.

"Marik, so that was you sulking about?" asked the beauty in front of him. Her face was tear streaked from the make-up she wore and she looked as though she was about to break down and cry some more. They walked a bit more down the side walk.

"What's the matter? Did Yugi and the gang leave you too?" she nodded and he sighed exasperatedly. "What is with them lately? Even the friendship obsessed girl is losing it! Any way, want to come in," he was standing in front of his apartment building.

"Sure, but won't your sister be annoyed about it?" he shook his head at her response.

"She's off in another country right now and Odeon won't care," he opened the door and they took the elevator to floor three and he opened the door to the Ishtar apartment. "Are you hungry?" he asked her and she nodded almost instantly, she probably hadn't eaten for awhile. They walked to the kitchen and got some food sitting at the small table eating silently for some time.

"So how did they leave you? Was it just leaving or what?" she asked him.

"Well they sort of told me they thought I was a twisted evil person and didn't want me to influence their good intentions. I know I wasn't too bright, but I'm different now. It's like they're the ones changing. Did you hear that they left Joey?" Mai gasped obviously she hadn't heard.

"No I didn't. But why would Yugi just push his best friend aside like that? It does seem as though they've changed. And you aren't like before, but…this just doesn't seem right." She said. Marik nodded.

"Ryou of course was always more of an outcast," she nodded her head. "What with his Yami; anyway, I heard Joey and Ryou became good friends, but left to some school in another country according to Isis' last letter. So how did they break it to you?"

"Well they sort of called me some horrible names and said any friend of Joey's is an enemy of theirs. I didn't have any idea what they meant but they told me it was over and I could never speak to them again. I ran away from them and found you." She explained. "I don't know what's up with that lot but something bad is happening. I may not hold a millennium item, but it doesn't stop me from having bad feelings and right now they don't seem like 'save the day heroes' anymore." Marik agreed with her. They seemed more like 'destroy the world fools' than the heroes they once acted like.

* * *

So there is your chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon, but I'll be really busy this weekend so it'll have to be next week! I'm aiming to finish this story before the sixth book comes out, I'd get all messed up if I know what really happens in the sixth year! Review, tell me your thoughts, tell me you hate it, tell me you love it, I don't care just click the review button!  
**_REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND ME HAPPY MEANS I'LL UPDATE SOONER!_**  
-Maki-sama- 


	12. Operation: Necklace

Hello, hello! How are your lives treating you lately? Well I have another chapter for you readers out there! I have to wake up at 3:30am every morning for 10 days…….day one is over but still…..I need sleep and I had tennis today! . I have Band tomorrow, but at least its jazz so no marching and a parade and performance this weekend! I'm so busy that I don't know how I get even a bit of sleep!

Randomness:  
Listening to: "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"-my brother is watching it again!  
Thinking about: this chapter and my practice today  
Talking to: RL who went to save the pizzas in the oven that is making beeping noises!

_Review Responses (chapter 11 or not):  
_**Banana Summer:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked the chapter!

**…: ** Yeah, they did kick those two out and yay for this chapter going to focus on those two a bit more!  
**Kenmeishouri:** I know, isn't it odd that they would be that way? Anyway thanks for the review!

-thanks to any other readers!

_Reminders:_

/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts and emphasis and stuff oh my, yeah you get the point by now'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yugioh!

* * *

Isis Ishtar sat at her desk with her quill's end hovering about her lips as she thought through her letter. She had started to sense things from Japan and was very uncertain as what to do about it, so decided to write home. The only problem was, she didn't know how to explain it! The necklace had stopped working for her and she had started to sense its presence once again. She dipped her quill in her black ink bottle and wrote some more, how was she going to get the necklace back? And neither Marik nor Odeon had really grasped the point of owl post and she just hoped she could also find a way to get the necklace to her.

There was a knock on the door to Isis' office and she quickly looked up from her letter. Who would come visit her at this late hour, surely not Ryou or Joey? "Come in," she said as the door opened slowly allowing the elderly headmaster entrance to her office. "What brings you here Professor Dumbledore?"

"I was wondering if you were having difficulties," he explained as he took the indicated seat across from her. Isis tried and failed to pick up the papers on her desk so just left them.

"What do you mean 'difficulties'?" he surely didn't know about the millennium items, Ryou would have told her. Anyway, what else would she have difficulties with?

"I see you are writing to your family, yes?" she nodded. "I was wondering, since you seem to write to them so much and there is magical activity in Domino, would you like them to come and stay here with you?" Isis stared at him and would have her mouth drop open in shock, but remembered her manners and overcame it. She blinked…and blinked again.

"You mean…come live here for the year?" she asked him as he nodded. "Oh Professor, that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed and couldn't help but run up and hug him. Dumbledore didn't expect that and sent the young woman an amused smile while she muttered her apology.

"Well you should finish your letter then," Dumbledore turned to leave, but looked back towards her. "Do get some sleep, there are classes tomorrow…"and he left. Isis nodded to the empty room and finished up her letter. 'I'll send this tomorrow,' she thought as she left for her sleeping chambers.

**LALALA**

Ryou woke from his sleep earlier than the rest of the boys in his dormitories. When he opened his eyes he almost screamed at seeing another person sitting on his bed but then noticed it was his Yami. Bakura looked deep in though and Ryou carefully sat up, but the ex-thief still noticed him. "Good morning, Ryou," he said as the boy sat in a comfortable position. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I just woke up on my own, now what's your story?" he asked Bakura with a curious glance.

"Something is wrong," he stated. "It's the Pharaoh…I feel something is happening back in Japan that we aren't aware of, and could be very dangerous. I can't shake it off and it feels so wrong." Bakura stared at the ground as he spoke surprising the boy who had never seen his Yami look this serious before. The ex-thief was always either A, sadistic B, masochistic C, joking or D, begging for sleep in his soul room or to be let out. There was a definite difference in the spirit's behavior.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end…it always does," Ryou attempted to comfort the millennia year old spirit. Bakura just turned to him and raised his eyebrow.

"Correction, everything _used_ to turn out fine. Ever since the Pharaoh left his weird 'hero phase' nothing has happened. No, I don't believe it will turn out too fine by the end of this. Something is definitely wrong, and I want to know what it-," Bakura was cut off as a noise came from one of the neighboring beds and someone sat up in the dark.

"Ryou, who are you talking to?" the voice of Harry spoke through the darkness as the black haired boy slipped his glasses on and immediately wished he hadn't. There, on his half brother's bed, sat an almost exact replica of Ryou. The only differences seemed to be hair and eyes, maybe even a bit of height. "Who's that?" he asked shakily.

Ryou's head dropped as he sighed and stood up in his pajamas grabbing a robe. "Come on Harry, we'll explain in the common room…just so no one else wakes up in the middle." By the expression on Bakura's face, he was not happy about this 'explanation.'

Minutes later found the two boys and spirit sitting in the common room by the dead fire, one thinking of an explanation, the other wanting an explanation, and the third wishing that he could disappear…wait, he could! Ryou shot Bakura a look that clearly stated he had to stay there the whole time.

"Well…how should I begin?" Ryou wondered aloud as Harry listened to him intently. Ryou undid a few buttons of his pajama shirt and slid out an old Egyptian looking pendant. "This is the millennium ring, given to me by our father as a gift. It holds the ancient spirit of a tomb robber from thousands of years ago (1) and he can possess me at any moment. It's sort of like I am his reincarnation, with me so far?" Harry nodded.

"He was at first violent and after the other millennium items, by the way there are seven in total I'll explain those later if you'd like, and he fought against my 'ex-friend', well sort of friend, Yugi who had the spirit of an old Pharaoh possessing his millennium puzzle. They fought many times especially during Duel Monster tournaments and he lost mostly." Ryou looked over at the spirit next to him who in turn glared at the boy in a menacing way that didn't look too menacing since he was a lot friendlier than before.

"Is there a problem with losing Ryou?" he asked the boy who smiled and shook his head. "Good because it's that stupid Pharaoh's fault for being the so called 'King of Games'," Bakura muttered in an annoyed way.

"Well so many times he was banished to the shadow realm which is like a realm of shadows that the 'yami's' or darker sides," Ryou indicated Bakura, "can control. They use it a lot in games and duels and whatnot. This is my Yami who goes by the name of Bakura." Ryou smiled as Harry introduced himself a bit nervously to the Spirit who nodded.

"Don't tell anyone of this meeting," he told the boy, "Only Joey and Isis, Professor Ishtar, know of me here and we don't need this information to leak out." Harry nodded his approval and so began the meeting of Hikari's half brother to Hikari's Yami.

**LALALA**

About a day later Marik, Mai, and Odeon received the letter from Isis. After wrestling the owl that delivered it, Marik read it aloud:

Dear Brother's,  
I am here at the school in England and hope you are doing well. My purpose for writing this letter is of utmost importance. As of late I have been sensing the presence of the millennium necklace and can feel its power once again. I know Yugi has the item in his possession right now, but perhaps you could ask him for it back, I feel that I need it. Also, there has been danger in Domino lately and the headmaster of the school requests that you come to live here for the rest of the year I will be gone. Please bring the necklace and send me back an answer by writing down your response on a paper, you can even use this one if you wish, and reattaching it to the owl's leg and telling it to bring the letter to me.  
Lots of Love,  
Isis

"Well, we should have you come too Mai so," Mai was about to refuse but Marik had already started writing a response saying that she would be coming as well. He finished explaining that somehow he would get the necklace and asked when they would be picked up or receive any airplane tickets. He attached the letter to the owl that pecked him a bit as he did so and sent it off for Isis. "Take this to Isis Ishtar please," he said as he set the owl free through the window.

**LALALA**

The owl flew to the port key it had been given to travel faster and appeared in the middle of Isis Ishtar's sixth year Gryffindors class and she looked up from grading her papers since the class was reading about a spell to ward off ghosts, spirits, and ghouls. She undid the letter and read the response. Isis pulled out a new sheet of parchment and dipped her quill in ink writing back the message that Dumbledore would pick them up tomorrow and Mai was able to come as well she would tell the headmaster at lunch. She attached the new letter to the owl's leg and off it went with the port key, back to Japan. (2)

**LALALA**

Marik, Mai, and Odeon spent the rest of the morning packing for the unexpected move. Mai helped the two boys pack and then Marik and she walked to her house to pick up some of her belongings. She filled a duffle bag and back pack full of clothing and personal things that she would need at the school. They quickly that afternoon arriving at Marik's house to form a plan to get back the millennium necklace, operation: necklace had begun.

"Now I heard Yugi will be out tonight so we need to sneak into his bedroom window and locate the necklace, where ever it may be." Marik told Mai, it had been agreed that Odeon watch the house and those two would get the item. (3)

Mai nodded and looked at him. "I don't own anything black," she said. He looked at her for a bit and then went upstairs with two purple cloaks.

"We'll wear these old things," he smiled mischievously. "If Yugi is there he'll surely be freaked to see my cloak again." Mai chuckled and nodded.

Nightfall came meaning Marik and Mai slipped into their cloaks, grabbed their tools, and left for Yugi's grandfather's game shop. It took a while but the two finally got there and climbed up a tree. "Now we just need to," Marik whispered and looked through the window. "Good it's his room, and he doesn't appear to be home. All we need to do is-," Marik took their tools and worked on the window, somehow managing to open it. They climbed inside and began their search.

"What is this?" asked Mai in a whisper holding up some stick. Marik shrugged indicating that he didn't know. They continued to search his room until they came across the necklace. Marik placed it in a pouch and they went to exit through the window, as they crawled into the tree the two heard voices. Looking down they saw it was Yugi and his 'gang.' They were talking about strange things that the two could barely hear and when the four slipped into the shop Marik and Mai got out of the tree and went back to the Ishtar household. Tomorrow they would be leaving for a school in England and Yugi would never know they had taken it…hopefully.

* * *

So, did you like the chapter? I hope it was good! Please tell me if you hated it, loved it, have any suggestions, etc. Hopefully you liked the chapter! 

_**REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND HAPPY ME MAKES ME UPDATE SOONER!**_

-Maki-sama-

Ps: answer these questions for me please? I rarely get to watch TV anymore so I can't see YGO and I have questions on HP!

1. I know there is either 5000 or 3000 which should I just say "thousands of years" or would you rather have one of those two numbers?

2. Can port keys be reused? I can't remember and if not that imagine that she just remade a port key for the Owl.

3. Did Marik give the rod to Yugi as well? I have no idea!

-thanks to anyone who answers these questions! -


	13. Unexpected findings

Hey! I have a new chapter for you! I hope you like this one and I am changing the review responses, they will now be at the end of the chapter so…there! Muahaha!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts and emphasis and other stuff'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

* * *

Dumbledore continued on his walk towards Hogsmeade. Today was the day he would pick up Isis Ishtar's family and friend. He was to pick them up later that day and bring them back to Hogwarts that night. He was in a debate about the two younger persons, should he keep them a secret, or allow them into the school. He would, of course, first have to check their magic, but it was a possibility that these two could go to the school. He still didn't know their names or anything about them, failing to ask the professor before he left. So here he was in the city of Hogsmeade; he disapperarted.

**LALALA**

Marik, Mai, and Odeon waited for the arrival of this 'Dumbledore' guy who would pick them up. Isis had been very vague on what he would look like, saying he would stick out from any crowd. All their bags sat near them in the living area and they waited. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Marik stood and went to answer it, what he didn't expect was the man standing before him with the long silver hair and beard, strange robes, this man even had a pointed wizard-type hat! What kind of school was Isis teaching at?

"Hello? Are you this…Dumbledore guy?" asked Marik uncertainly until the man smiled and nodded. That almost made Marik faint. "C-come in then," he tried to smile. Dumbledore followed the blonde Egyptian into the house. He looked around at the odd decorations as he was led to a living area and saw another Egyptian, though this one obviously older and a blonde woman who must be the 'friend.' The said their greetings and the blonde boy asked how they were going to end up in England that night, so Dumbledore began to explain.

"I will be taking you there by apparating," he began. "It's like disappearing in one area and appearing in another. We will then walk to the school and you will be led to Isis' office. Now are we ready to leave?" The time spent on Dumbledore finding the house was already too much; he couldn't explain everything to them. Luckily for him all of them stood and grabbed their luggage. "Now if you would all hold on to me," he felt three hands grasp his robe, shoulder, arm, wherever they held and in a 'crack' the four disappeared, the three not to come back until the summer holidays.

**LALALA**

Dumbledore and the newly brought to the wizard world persons arrived at Hogsmeade around just before dinner at Hogwarts. He watched as the blonde boy looked around him as though none of this was even new to him; strange. The girl observed her surroundings in nothing less than a phase of 'awe.' Of course that was what one would expect of a muggle brought to the magical world by a man with long white hair. The other man stood there with an emotionless face his eyes gazing every which way as though he was analyzing everything for an escape route.

"So how did you say we were getting to this place again," asked the blonde boy, Marik was it?

"We will be walking to the school and you will have the choice of eating with the students or on your own. After dinner we will find places for you to sleep. Probably older quarters of long gone professors since there is not much room in the student's dorms and you will not be attending classes," Dumbledore ignored the whispered 'yes!' from the boy. "After that it depends on what Professor Ishtar decides you are to do," this disheartened the boy somewhat, "So I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled as the three persons gazed at the castle before them. Throughout the whole conversation the four had been walking at a relatively quick pace and arrived just moments before Dumbledore ended in front of the huge castle-like school.

"Are you ready?" asked the man as the three nodded and he opened the doors, leading them into the entrance hall.

Students late to dinner paid no attention to the people walking through the door, perhaps just a glance, since they seemed to be too eager to get to their meal. Marik watched as the last few students ran into what he assumed was the 'dining hall' for the students at the magical school. "Now will you eat in solitude or…"Dumbledore didn't need to finish his sentence because the noise from one of the many rooms told them it was loud.

"I will eat alone; the children should eat with another group. It may help them to better understand why they are here," replied Odeon in his monotonous voice; Dumbledore nodded. Marik and Mai sent each other a look, both clearly stating without words, 'Hopefully none of the students were like Yugi.'

"Now don't be intimidated by the stares, some of the students here can be quite nosy. I expect you'll find a nice table to dine at. Feel free to talk to any of the students, but be careful about what you say. I would tell you where to be careful, but that would be more of favoritism," the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes never subsided. "You will be able to eat here for each meal, seeing as your sister will be, and I hope that you can make some friends. Many students have never spoken to someone of no magical heritage." Before any could respond the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open and all became silent as the student body of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry stretched their necks to see who had entered. Dumbledore led the two into the room and instructed them to sit and enjoy their meal as he himself walked towards the head table to his seat.

Marik and Mai watched him as he got close to the center chair and the looked around the room at the stares. How many witches and wizards _were_ there in England? Marik, not wanting to disturb the students anymore grabbed Mai's hand and quickly went to one of the tables, not noticing he sat right next to a blonde boy with a very familiar accent.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the boy Marik had sat down next to with a bit of confusion and suspicion in his voice. Mai looked over and almost died from shock. Joey Wheeler was sitting on the other side of the blonde Egyptian and was looking at them wanting some answers.

"Joey?" she asked as he too noticed her. "We were invited. Isis sent a letter. What are you doing here?" she looked at his school robes and her wide eyes clearly stated that she had no idea that Joey had come to this school.

"Well I go to school here," he said and Marik just stared. He never did talk to Joey much since Yugi left him so much quicker than he did the Egyptian and had no idea what to say. "Along with Ryou," At this statement all eyes turned to the white haired boy sitting across the table who had an equally surprised look.

"Hello, how have you two been?" he asked as they looked at him like he was insane.

"F-fine," said Marik as he found his voice. "And you?" With that question a nice conversation between the four started. Marik and Mai were of course introduced to Harry and crew, becoming quick friends. It looked like being here wouldn't be bad if they could talk over meals. They still had no idea what Isis was going to make them do.

**LALALA**

Yugi entered the Game shop late night after a death eater ((A/N: For some odd reason I think that's wrong!)) meeting and along with him came his friends. Tea, the only girl of their group had suggested they all stay at Yugi's. Duke and Tristan quickly agreed since they had no explanation for their parents back home. They entered his room and looked around. Something was wrong, Yugi and Yami could sense it, but what was it.

The small boy walked into his room without bothering to light it and almost stepped on a stick on his floor, good for him he stopped himself before it broke. He didn't know how to use it, but Voldemort had said it would make them fit in better with his servants as he called them. It was a precaution, to make sure these servants didn't think their great master was aligning himself with muggles. Little did Voldemort know that they knew more magic than the snake-like man could ever understand let alone be allowed to gain. After the Battle City tournament Yugi and Yami had found a way to show others how to use their own form of shadow magic. This caused the five, well technically four, to want more power. The only one who still had a slight nervous feeling about this was Yugi, but he was quickly falling into darkness.

As the light flooded the room, the five found it to be left exactly as it had been previously that day since they had met at the Game shop as always. Suspicions quickly fled as the group felt their exhaustion take over and got ready for a nice long sleep. Who would ever think a couple of thieves had been in this room while they were gone when the room was so neat?

**LALALA**

Sitting through classes was worse than normal for Ryou. For one thing he had been getting a load of homework from his teachers that day and for another Bakura's mood seemed to be rubbing off on him. The spirit was still upset about the feeling he had. If it was bothering him so much then Ryou knew it must be serious. Back to the subject at hand, Ryou was sitting in Divination and had his teacher floating around him as he wrote his random predictions down from the group of people he had palm read. They each were separated into groups of five and every person read all the palms, minus their own, in their group, writing down their predictions as they went.

Now Ryou, not being in the best mood at the moment was just about to take his quill and…well whatever he was going to do was very un-Ryou like and this story is rated K+ so the authoress decided to be safe and not put it. ((A/N: I'll post it in my profile…)) He was just about to after he wrote his last prediction when, thankfully the bell rang signaling 'end of class.' The teen raced down the ladder at the speed of light making some papers fly as he ran by. It was over, it was the weekend, he had freedom, he and his Yami could finally think of what the uneasy feeling meant, he had just run into the potions master. Hold the phone! Said potions master was now on the floor attempting to push himself up as white haired teen bowed over and over shrieking 'Gomen'((A/N: Means sorry)) over and over again which annoyed the professor even more.

"Mr. Bakura, why were you running in the halls at such a horrific speed?" asked the hook nosed man who got up and brushed himself off.

"Well you see I was just in Divination and Professor Trelawney was bothering me beyond anything that ever could bother me, even worse when Bakura rants about killing the Pharaoh and…" the potions master couldn't understand a word the boy in front of him was saying. He was talking as fast as he had been running.

"Fine, just don't let me catch you running in the halls again." He brushed him aside.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"((A/N: Thank you)) exclaimed the youth which made the professor twitch.

"And stop speaking other languages besides Latin spells, it's annoying!" the man walked off, cloak pulling a Seto Kaiba.

"I wonder what I did that bothered him so much?" thought Ryou aloud as he began walking back to the dormitories.

Ryou climbed the stairs to his dorm and reaching his bed Bakura appeared beside him laughing so hard that Ryou was sure people in the common room had thought he was going insane. "Hey, what's so funny Bakura?" asked the confused youth.

"You…Are such…a freak!" Bakura gasped in between his laughing as Ryou looked at him with an expression of clueless ness. "You didn't even realize you were apologizing and stuff in Japanese." He quickly explained and Ryou looked on horrified.

"You mean…" Ryou's eyes widened wider than Yugi's. "Oh dear," he said. "Thankfully he was too confused to take house points." Bakura promptly fell over anime style.

"You go running through the halls, pushing over the worst teacher imaginable, apologize in a language said teacher doesn't understand, and you're worrying about losing house points?" To say Bakura was confused was an understatement. He had just lost his mind for the second time in his afterlife.

"Sorry?" Ryou hesitated before going on. "So any leads on what's out of place?"

"Huh? Oh, well all I could gather was…nothing."

"What! You've had all day to think about it and you came up with nothing!"

"Yeah, don't you feel special? I sat around all day and put you in the worst mood imaginable to do earlier said stuff after class and found out nothing about the odd feeling?" Bakura smiled as his hikari fumed.

Ryou glared at his smiling Yami, if said Yami wasn't already 'dead' Ryou would, well you get the point.

"What, you look like I said something wrong," his Yami laughed and Ryou was about to tackle him when the door opened. Ryou landed on top of his Yami who in turn had an expression of surprise written on his face just as Harry Potter walked through the door.

"Did I come in at a wrong time?" the boy's green eyes looked at the pair in confusion. This was not something you would see everyday. Ryou quickly got off his Yami with a sheepish smile on his face.

"No, it's fine. What did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright," Harry shut the door and sat on the bed across from Ryou. "You ran out of Divination pretty fast." At this statement Bakura fell back into his fits of laughter.  
"OH would you shut up already!" Ryou threw a pillow at his Yami who tried to control his laughter. "Yeah, I was just annoyed at Trelawney and her constant presence in that class."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ryou smiled at that comment and thanked the boy for his concern.

**LALALA**

Marik wandered the halls of Hogwarts unsure what to do. Mai and Isis decided they wanted to have a random girl talk and he had been told to go away. Well going away was easy, overcoming his boredom wasn't. As Marik rounded a corner he saw a room he hadn't seen before. Looking to find the halls empty the curious Egyptian opened the door and entered the room without any second thoughts.

* * *

I am _so_ sorry that this is so late! I started it awhile ago and just at the beginning got hit with writer's block! I wanted to update so badly, but had no idea what to do! Any ideas, comments, etc. are welcome so please offer them.  
**_REMEMBER THAT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!_**

Hope you liked the chapter here are the review responses:

**Chesuli-Night**((is that the right spelling? O.o sorry)):Thanks for your views on the questions and my "role switching" Here's an update!

**Banana summer:** Glad you enjoyed it!

**…: **Hope the chapter answered some of your questions/thoughts.

**Darkrose 17:** thanks for the review!

**Mariko:** There's some more Bakura and hopefully you understand what Yugi and them are doing with the death eaters…()() Interesting review

**TombRobber:** Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Kage:** Evil chapter four! -Goes to yell at it-

**Kenmeishouri:** I'm trying on length; hopefully this one is a bit longer. It went on to the fifth page.

**Treizer:** Thanks for the answers and I'll think about the rod.

-Maki-sama-

Ps: This may be a bit odd since I was experiencing the evil writers block and just wrote whatever I could think of! That's why there may be some strange things such as with the Bakuras or something...


	14. Seperation part one

Hey! I'm trying to get a chapter in before I leave for Band Tour! We're going to Texas to perform and do random fun stuff.

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts and emphasis, you hopefully get this by now.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, but I do own the characters that I created for the hopefully soon to be published book with my RL!

* * *

Marik looked around the room he had just entered. The room itself didn't appear to have a source of light and Marik had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. After a couple seconds the Egyptian could make out, bare walls? With the exception of a chalkboard, the room had nothing but a big cauldron in the middle, which he assumed was full of cobwebs since it looked like the room hadn't been opened in ages.

As the he walked around the empty space, Marik couldn't help but wonder what this particular room had been used for. He continued on his search and eventually walked over to the cauldron; he looked inside. The inner cauldron was full of spider webs and it took him a bit to see anything. On the bottom of the cauldron seemed to be a piece of paper. He thought of taking the paper out, but growing up with a sister who worked in a museum he decided not to touch it. Who knows how long this room had been left to decay.

'I should leave, the air feels thick and heavy,' Marik thought and he retreated. There were many more rooms in Hogwarts that he could explore. This one was too eerie.

**LALALA**

Breakfast that Saturday morning was uneventful. Joey talked to Mai mostly, catching up on what had been happening back in Domino, and Ryou watched at uneasy Marik.

"What's the matter, Marik?" he asked the Egyptian sitting next to him. Marik just shifted his weight and picked at his food.

"Nothing," he stated, Ryou put on an 'I know you're lying face.' "Fine," he sighed. "I was wandering the halls and stuff, came across this weird room."

"Want to show me? Maybe next weekend, it'll be interesting."

"Alright," Marik piped up, maybe Ryou could make sense of the eerie feeling. If that didn't happen then Bakura would definitely have his two cents in the matter.

Breakfast ended and the group headed out to the grounds. It was mid-winter and Christmas was coming quickly. The grounds of Hogwarts sparkled as though white glitter had been spread across the land. The forest even had its own sense of beauty, once you looked past the creepy appearance of the darkness between the trees. It was more like judging the cover, not reading in between the lines.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Harry as they walked around the lake for the fifth time. After awhile it got a bit boring walking around a frozen lake.

"We could go to the library," suggested Hermione which received groans from everyone except Ryou.

"That sounds nice," replied the white haired teen. "We could ditch the rest of them and have some fun."

"Ryou that sounds too suggestive to be you!" shouted Mai her eyes widening at the sweat dropping Ryou. "I never knew you could be so…you know!" Mai shook her head trying to rid herself of thoughts.

"Now you know very well I meant nothing of that matter," stated a Ryou whose hands were placed on his hips and was glaring half heartedly at the blonde.

"Yeah, but it's still funny to think of you being that way Ryou," Joey laughed at his annoyed friend.

"Oh yeah really funny, I'll never forget the stories Tea told me about you and Yugi watching all those videos back home." He countered.

"Okay you win, you win," Joey sighed at the persistent ness someone who obviously didn't want to lose. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marik watched the trio as they continued their conversation on a, one could imagine, interesting topic… 'Ryou'

"They look like they're having fun, don't they." Hermione didn't really understand what they were talking about. "Why are they making such a big deal out of what he said? I must agree; the library is very fun." The three boys sweat dropped as the other three stopped their fighting staring at Hermione like she had grown another head. "What did I say?"

**LALALA**

Saturday went and Sunday came, bringing Harry and Ryou to Dumbledore's office. It had been awhile since the two had come here, the adults taking it to them bonding as brothers. Ryou looked over at his father, the vision from Divination coming back to him. Would it come true? Who would his father end up dueling in the magical world? All these questions buzzed through his head, that he failed to notice everyone was staring at him.

_/Hey stupid, your family's talking to you/_

/What? Really, I didn't notice/ Ryou shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, spaced out."

"We were just talking about what we were going to do for Christmas," Harry filled him in. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Ryou looked to their father. "Doesn't everyone think you dead? If we do get together with others you'll probably have to disguise yourself or something."

"That's true. Professor Dumbledore suggested we stay at Ron's house with everyone else," At this comment Ryou noticed the elderly headmaster had left them alone, he must have been spacing out pretty bad.

"So will you pose as a wizard or muggle," asked Ryou uncertainly. James looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll have to ask the headmaster," he replied after awhile. Not too long after this the boys left for their house dormitories.

* * *

I'm sorry about the horrible chapter, but I wanted to get one in for you since it turns out I'm leaving for Texas tomorrow! I started this chapter _so_ long ago! Hopefully you enjoyed the bit of humor, I'll try to update as soon as I get back and have lost most of my sleep deprivation. I was so busy this week due to Band and Harry Potter number six ((seriously I can't even finish it I'm so busy! -Sad-)) that I couldn't think about this too much! Review with ideas and stuff! I'll be back next Tuesday! Hopefully I don't get hit by a hurricane!

_Review Responses:_

**Psycho Dragon Lover:** Sorry about the confusion, thanks for the block destruction!

**Blue Fox:** thanks for the idea!

**NKingy:** glad you found it as funny as Bakura!

**Darkrose 17:** I continued!

**Kenmeishouri:** Thanks for the review and stuff, sorry it's so short!

**Banana summer:** sorry for the confusion.

**…: **hm…Kaiba and little Kaiba…perhaps, I'll think about it! Thanks for the idea!

**Peter Kim:** I think so too…() in other words I need to work on my duel writing.

**Shadow Kage: **Update!

**Darkness Is Life:** thanks, glad you were humored!

Ps: by the way, I have 45 manga books! Just a random fact.


	15. Isis we have a problempart2

Hello everyone I'm back from Texas and got a new chapter coming to you. Texas was fine, hot and of course I was dripping with sweat during all the performances! Man is it hard to play trombone with standing. Oh well, I had an awesome time.

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts or emphasis or whatever else I use it for, you get it by now!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter but I do own the book that you will love created by my RL and I!

* * *

"Ryou wake up! Come on Ryou I'm annoyed enough as it is by having that raving lunatic next to me!"

"I am not a raving lunatic anymore so stop calling me that!"

"Well you haven't been doing anything but complain this whole time to me and it's getting annoying!"

"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Ryou was apparently awake.

"Oh but Ryou you promised me this weekend," came his reply.

"Marik, what the-what are you doing in here?" Joey crossed his arms at Ryou's surprise.

"You obviously didn't hear him yelling at you to wake up? That's sad Ryou," the blonde replied and Ryou shrugged sheepishly.

"I was sleepy, so what do you want Marik?"

"Throw on some clean clothing and come with me!" Marik pulled the white haired teen out of bed and began searching through the trunk next to it for clothing of any sort. Ryou grabbed a bit and left for the bathroom coming out not too long later fully clothed.

"Now where are we going?"

"Somewhere, now come on," with these words said Ryou was dragged out of the room by the blonde Egyptian. "We're going to the room you promised you look at with me!" he said as they walked down a deserted hallway.

"Oh, that. I forgot I had said I'd come with you, sorry," Ryou looked around as they continued their search for the mysterious room. He had never been down this hallway of Hogwarts. It even looked like it hadn't been used in ages.

/Yami, do you have any bad feelings about this/

_/Not that I can pinpoint as of yet, do you/_

/No, I just can't help but wonder where Marik is taking us. He seemed a bit freaked out about this room a week ago, now it's different. /

_/Yes, he is acting excited; did he tell you anything about the room/_

/No, that's also something that's been bothering me. /

Ryou felt the float-like feeling he always felt when his Yami took control and soon enough found himself in the center of his soul room. Few toys scattered the floor around him most of which were Role playing figurines. The majority of surrounding objects were the things he was starting to learn now. As Ryou looked around his soul room he couldn't help but notice just how many tarot cards and crystal balls there were. It seemed he had a whole deck of tarot cards scattered around the floor and each crystal ball held a different image. When had his soul room become this complex?

**-With Bakura and Marik-**

"Marik, where are you taking us?" demanded the Egyptian spirit which made Marik spin around in surprise.

"To the room I found, didn't I already say that?"

"What's in the room, I don't know if you noticed, but you haven't told anything about it!" the tomb robber was on the edge of his patience already.

"Well there was a cauldron and chalkboard and that was it. It was also really old looking!" he answered the question with a smile on his face.

"You mean to tell me you're taking us to a room that had a bit pot in the middle of it," Bakura stared at Marik like he'd grown another head.

"Not just a pot, a chalkboard too, duh!"

"You're a complete idiot."

"Well there was an eerie magical feeling to the room so I figured you'd want to check it out, maybe you'll find something worth while, it was pretty dark in there." Marik tried again hoping to sway the opinion of the ancient spirit.

"Fine, but nothing better happen got it?" Marik nodded as Bakura prodded his chest with his finger in a sharp jabbing motion.

The two, or three if you'd like, continued on their way and what seemed like half an hour later came across the room that Marik had described to the spirit who had told Ryou not too long afterwards.

"You were right, this is eerie feeling," replied Ryou who had gained control of his body once his Yami had grown tired of being around the weird hallway for too long.

"Yeah so you want to go in first?" asked the Egyptian.

"No, you go first," Ryou pushed his friend inside the room and followed. "So there's the cauldron and there's the chalkboard, big whoop."

"Well don't you feel how odd it is?"

"Yes, but there can't be anything in here, it's so empty."

_/I wouldn't be so sure of that Hikari, be careful. /_

Ryou mentally nodded. /Yes, I know, but what could be in here that's giving off this strange aura. /

_/Don't ask me, you're the one enrolled into the magical school/_

/Right, thanks for the reminder Yami. / Ryou sighed to himself and looked around for a bit, the floor creaking as he stepped on the old wood. He walked the perimeter and found nothing, the only thing he thought that he needed to check was the cauldron. Leaning over the big 'pot' as Bakura had called it he was about to sign it off as nothing when he saw a small white object. Without a second thought Ryou reached his hand through the cobwebs and grabbed it.

The small white object happened to be a piece of paper folded up. Ryou carefully unfolded what appeared to be some sort of note or message.

"What's that," asked Marik coming up behind him. "'Old magic can be dangerous so watch yourselves, if you found this note you are the destined souls. Be careful of new enemies and old ones as well, you'll find out soon what is meant when you look to the side.'" Marik looked at the note and laughed. "What is _that_ supposed to mean!"

Ryou read the note over again to himself. 'Well any sort of magic is dangerous so I guess that's true, but who are the destined souls, me and Marik? It's always obvious to be careful of any enemies, but what does it mean look to the side,' he thought to himself.

"That is one weird note, Hikari," replied Bakura which forced Marik and Ryou to look in between them.

"Holy-Bakura what the-how did you?" Ryou stared at his Yami in complete shock.

"What? You look like you're seeing a ghost," Bakura looked at the two confused teens next to him. "Okay, jokes up what's wrong?"

"Bakura you're um, well it appears as though um…" Ryou couldn't find the words to explain it, but thankfully and unthankfully he didn't have to.

"May I ask why there are two of you Mr. Bakura?" Ryou turned toward the door and just about died. There stood the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well I um, you see…"Ryou did the only thing he could do at that moment, he fainted as Bakura caught him.

"Maybe we should get back to my sister's office. It isn't too far from here," suggested Marik as Dumbledore nodded and lead them down the hallways to Isis' office. It's a good thing people decided they'd rather be outside or in the common rooms because neither Bakura nor Marik wanted to explain why there was a Ryou carrying a Ryou to the Defense teacher's office. The reached the door and Dumbledore politely knocked as Isis told them to come in.

"Isis we've got a problem!" Marik screamed as he ran in the room. ((A/N: Can you believe I thought when Astronauts said "Houston we have a problem" I thought 'Houston' was someone's name? Yeah, I'm oblivious like that))

"What do you mean problem, what did you do?" she asked suspiciously and Dumbledore shut the door behind the two white haired figures.

"That would be me," replied Bakura as Isis looked up and her mouth dropped.

"Bakura what happened," she sent a look towards her younger brother. "And why are you separated from Bakura in your own separate and solid body?"

"Really, I have my own body?" Bakura looked at his hands in fascination.

"Marik," started Isis warningly.

"Okay, when you were having that talk with Mai and told me to go away I went exploring and came across this room," Dumbledore helped Bakura set Ryou down in a chair as they both sat down afterwards to listen to Marik's explanation. "In the room there was a cauldron and chalkboard and it felt really weird. So I told Ryou who agreed to look at it with me. He did today and in the cauldron he found a piece of paper that we read and bam suddenly Bakura was next to us with his own body. Then Dumbledore found us and here we are!"

"So what did the paper say?" Isis asked. Bakura looked at the passed out Ryou and shrugged.

"Ryou held in the longest, but he's fainted so we can't really ask him."

"Now I have a question," Dumbledore startled everyone, but Bakura. "Who are you?" he asked the spirit.

"Me? Well I'm just you're friendly five thousand year old spirit who possesses one of your students!" he said with a proud smile. 'Could he be any more obvious,' thought Marik to himself.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Well Professor why don't I explain this to you in your office while these two are left to wake up Ryou," Isis replied quickly as all in the room heard a groan.

"I'm up," replied Ryou who looked like he'd seen better days.

"Well then Marik you take Ryou to his dormitories and you," she turned to Bakura, "stay in my office and don't let anyone inside but Marik, Mai, or myself and don't touch anything." With these warnings said Isis and Dumbledore left for a much needed conversation.

"Well I'll be off then," Marik quickly left the room with a close behind Ryou who waved to his Yami before walking out after the Egyptian.

Some time later Marik came back and was let into the office by a very angry Bakura who quickly pinned him to the wall. "What were trying to pull in there, separating me and Ryou?" Bakura's glare promised death. "Did you have any thought whatsoever? Not only did you tell our secret to the Headmaster of this school but Isis told Ryou's father about me you imbecile!" Marik looked confused.

"Ryou's father is here?" Bakura swore loudly at his mistake and sat down in a chair to calm down, "And I have a question that I thought of when I was taking Ryou!"

"Oh wow, you can think," Bakura's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey, well I was wondering, can you still communicate with Ryou by your mind link?" Bakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think of that," Marik smirked at this while Bakura tried.

_/Ryou, Ryou are you there/_

/Bakura? Yes, I'm here, what's up/

_/Just seeing if our mind link still works. /_

/Oh okay. See you around then. /

"Yes it still works, thankfully. You've just saved your life."

**LALALA**

"You want me to what?"

"I am ordering you to spy on Hogwarts School and see what Harry Potter is up to as of late. I can't risk him seeing my plan," Voldemort said to an annoyed Yugi.

"Fine, but you better not force me and my group to do this again," he replied menacingly. ((A/N: Isn't that a bit hard to see Yugi as evil?))

"Yes, yes I know, you will be rewarded greatly. Shall I send some other death eaters with you to the school?" Voldemort watched the small boy for any sign of what he was thinking, though all he saw was a masked face. Either he was thinking very deeply about this or was very good at hiding emotions. Of course it could also mean both.

"No, I don't think that will be needed. Too many would make us too suspicious. My usual group is skilled enough to spy on a school full of magical children. I will only need someone to apparate us to this school." Without waiting for a reply from the dark lord, Yugi left to tell the rest of his small group. He had gone to total darkness now, worse than where the assassin Marik had been.

As Yugi left he thought about his new found enemies, not just the wizards, but his old group of friends. He hadn't even seen them around the neighborhood come to think of it. Did they move or were they somewhere unreachable. Where ever they had went, Yugi had the feeling he would be seeing them very soon, and they're meeting would not be a nice and polite reunion.

* * *

Well I hope that this chapter was much better than the last one was.

_**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER SO LONG AS THERE IS NO WRITERS BLOCK!**_

-Maki-sama-

_Review responses: _

**Darkrose 17:** Thanks for the wonderfully bizarre review! It made me happy, go you for being the first reviewer of chapter 14!

**Crissinmon:** Thanks for the answers!

**NKingy:** Here's your update!

**Psycho Dragon Lover:** Hopefully it got closer to its earlier "greatness-osity" I'm trying!


	16. In the shadows let me come and sing

Hey, here I am with another chapter for you all! I had my last parade the other day, but I also have more band stuff so, of course, I'm still busy. Enjoy the chapter!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

-Yugi to Yami-

_-Yami to Yugi-_

'Thoughts, emphasis, me being weird, and you get it by now.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, if you look at previous disclaimers you'll see what I own…kind of.

* * *

Ryou slowly made his way towards Professor Dumbledore's office trying to take as much time as he could. Bakura had told him that morning that Isis had told Dumbledore and _his father _about the ancient spirit, now Ryou was frightened to even step foot in the office he was getting closer to. Step by step his stomach filled with more and more butterflies. Ryou stopped in front of the large stone gargoyle and took a deep calming breath. His still raced and he felt like hyper ventilating, but he didn't really feel like a trip to the infirmary. Ryou took another deep breath as he spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. It even seemed as though the gargoyle had moved quicker than usual, not helping Ryou's nerves.

Ryou walked up the spiral stair case hoping he would trip and get out of this. Now that he was inside the infirmary _did _sound like a good idea, but Ryou knew better than to not face his fears; look how Bakura ended up.

As he found his way to the top of the stair case Ryou took another deep breath. His time of secrets towards his father was quickly coming to an end. It wasn't like Ryou didn't love his father or anything; he just didn't know what to expect him to say to his son's claim of being possessed by an ancient spirit. Ryou knocked on the door and waited for the response, there it was. 'Here it goes,' thought Ryou as he slowly opened the door just enough to fit his small frame through. 'Was this the beginning or the end?' he wondered.

"Ah, Ryou, do come in and take a seat," Dumbledore said indicating the seat next to James and across from the headmaster's desk. Ryou 'swallowed' the last or his fears and took a calming breath as he sat in the chair provided for him. "As I'm sure you've been told," Dumbledore was looking at Ryou over his half mooned spectacles, "Your father and I have recently received the knowledge that you share, well shared, a body with a spirit from ancient Egypt, correct?" Ryou nodded and his headmaster went on. "From what Professor Ishtar has told us you acquired this 'spirit' by an ancient item that you wear around your neck; As your headmaster I would normally disapprove of every bringing such an item into this school, but I dare say the look on that man's face was priceless when he found out he had a body," Ryou looked up at his headmaster who had a smile on his face which seemed to offer Ryou some sort of reassurance in the matter at hand. "So what do you have to tell us about this spirit and item you possess?" Ryou definitely was _not _ready for that question, but took a deep breath and began.

"Well, his name is Bakura and yes he's an ancient spirit from Egypt. He possessed this ring," and at this statement Ryou pulled out the millennium ring as James gasped.

"That's the ring I gave you as a gift," he said remember how he was drawn to the trinket; Ryou nodded.

"Yes, so anyway I found out when we moved to Domino that there was an angry spirit in it. When I first met Bakura he was violent and loathed the Pharaoh of his time who conveniently placed himself in an item as well and was my ex-friend Yugi's darker side. That's what we call the spirits, 'Yami.' Well as I went around with this vengeful spirit I never realized when he took control of my body, you can bet my friend's first impression was that I was an evil psycho maniac, and he even hurt me once." Ryou lifted his sleeve to show the two men the scar from the wound in Battle City. "After a while though Bakura got less violent towards me and more protective seeing as he need my body at first, but I guess you could say we became good friends."

"That's quite a story Mr. Bakura, but tell us about these items and the pasts of these spirits, please," Dumbledore urged.

"Well there are seven 'millennium items' in total and when you collect them all you can gain more power, what Bakura wanted to do, there is the puzzle which is in Yugi's possession that holds the soul of the Pharaoh, the Ankh and Scales belong to Shadi where he, well no one knows where he is, Isis had the necklace but I don't think she has it any more, Marik had the rod which is with Yugi, um…I have the ring and I'm not sure what happened to the eye which was owned by a man named Pegasus, but I don't believe he has it anymore." Ryou finished up his explanation on the millennium items. "Now the pasts we aren't too sure about. As I've said Yami Yugi was a Pharaoh and he was the one who trapped himself and my Yami into their respective items so that the Shadow Realm would be locked away. Oh dear I haven't explained that…but it is a better question to ask Bakura so you'll have to interrogate him later. Anyway, my darker side is the spirit of a Tomb Robber who disliked the Pharaoh for some odd reason, another question for him. And that's all I can think of right now." Finished Ryou as he looked up at his headmaster and then over to his father.

"So why didn't you tell me this before?" asked James curiously.

"Well how would you feel if you had to go up to your parents when they came home from work and say 'Hey, I have an ancient spirit living in me, isn't that great?'" Ryou asked of his father.

"Good point," was the reply as James smiled towards Ryou who smiled back.

**LALALA**

**  
**Yugi and his group just arrived into Hogsmeade village by way of Port key; Voldemort had thought it an easier route than having other death eaters apparate them to the village. Yugi looked around and started to lead his group to a secluded alley way in the village, they would be traveling to the school by the Shadow Realm to make it easier to be undetected. He looked around and slowly the shadows became darker and the air more still as the group of four disappeared into the shadows now began their mission: Spy on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**LALALA**

Ryou arrived back at Gryffindor tower late that night after his interrogations with the headmaster and his father; they were going to speak with Bakura tomorrow. Ryou hoped that went well, he'd have to talk to his Yami about it in the morning when he awoke. Thankfully it was Saturday and he wouldn't have to wake up early for classes, Ryou was even contemplating on sleeping until lunch, and that became what he would do when he found his brother had waited up for him out of worry.

"Ryou, how did it go? Dad wasn't too angry was he?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper hoping that nobody was up who would hear and spread that him and Ryou were related.

"No he wasn't angry just confused because I hadn't told him, he ended up agreeing with my reasoning in the end," Ryou stated back calmly since his nerves had calmed down immensely. "It actually turned out easier than I thought it would to tell him; though I pity them for deciding to speak with Bakura tomorrow." Ryou laughed quietly just thinking about his Yami being questioned.

"Yeah I would too; Bakura doesn't seem the type to tell people outright what he knows. More like the cryptic fashion of them guessing what he means." Harry spoke his opinion hesitantly in case the ancient spirit heard.

"Yes he's like that," Harry sighed in relief. "Sometimes I think he enjoys watching people squirm around as he pretends to not understand something that he does." Ryou yawned bigly. "Should we get to bed, it is rather late."

"Yes," Harry yawned as well, "That's sounds like a very good idea." The two brothers walked up the staircase leading to the boys' dorms. They readied themselves for bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep as their heads hit their pillows.

**LALALA**

The shadows grew darker around Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and only one figure staring out a vaguely lit room seemed to notice. White hair blew as the winds rolled by through the air that was quickly becoming still and all appearances and sounds of life faded. The shadows grew darker as the figure known as Bakura stared out the window in suspicion. He knew what these shadows meant, anyone who had been trapped countless times by them would know. The Shadow Realm brought him both comfort and pain as he continued his search out the window for any sign as to who was controlling them.

"Why would anyone besides me, Marik, and Isis know the ways of the Shadows in this school?" he asked himself in barely a whisper. Sure he had thought of trying to teach Ryou how to summon the Shadows, but even his Hikari wouldn't misuse them in anyway. He above most knew the dangers of the Shadow Realm. 'There,' thought Bakura as he saw four figures appearing and the Shadows fading. 'Who are they and what do they want with this school,' Bakura snarled slightly as he saw a familiar hair style. 'What's this? I never thought that Pharaoh and his Lackeys would appear at a magical school, especially if I'm here.'

_/Ryou, are you awake/_ Bakura attempted to communicate by the mind link but found his Hikari at rest and sighed, he hated waking up the boy. Bakura took one more look at the four people as they huddled in a group discussing as his eyes glazed over and he found himself in his soul room. 'Thank you magic for allowing my soul to still travel through out the ring,' thought Bakura as he left his soul room and knocked on his Hikari's door.

"Hey Ryou, wake up I need to talk to you about something." There was movement and a mumble of a response before the door opened to show Ryou's tired self.

"What is it, 'Kura?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!"

Ryou narrowed his eyes, "You weren't wandering around were you, because you're not supposed to-."

"No, I wasn't wandering the halls," Bakura interrupted. "I was just staring out the window because I couldn't sleep and noticed how much darker it was getting."

"So? It's past midnight of course it's going to be dark outside."

"Ryou it was the Shadow Realm!" Bakura exclaimed as he gestured with his hands how much of a problem this was. "And four people exited just on the grounds as the Shadows dissipated!"

"What, which four people exited!" Ryou was catching onto this quickly for someone who was half awake.

"I don't know three of them, but three were male and one female. My guess the Pharaoh and his Lackeys, I would recognize that hairstyle _anywhere_." Bakura told him.

"Oh great, hopefully they didn't find out we're here, I'm in no mood to come across Yugi and his stupid friends!" Ryou snarled.

"Wow Hikari, you sound just like me!" Bakura smiled proudly.

"Oh shut up, anyway, why would those four even step foot in this place, it's supposed to be undetectable to people without…magic..." Realization became evident. "You don't think they're working for the dark lord, do you?" Bakura thought about his Hikari's assumption and nodded.

"They may just be Ryou, they may just be," he replied hoping that it wasn't true. "Perhaps we'll see them around and ask them face to face," a smirk found it's way to the tomb robber's lips. "I've upped the Pharaoh, I have my own body before him," he cackled at his achievement; Ryou sighed.

"Sometimes I still wonder about your sanity," he turned around. "I'll be going to bed now seeing that there is a lunatic and his minions outside of this school and I feel as safe as ever, my Yami has lost his mind _again_, and I'm really tired. Good night 'Kura!"

"Night to you as well Ryou," Bakura quickly left back to his own body still not used to this sudden change. He looked out the window just in time to see the group split up. He would speak to the headmaster tomorrow about it, first he did was his Hikari felt like and slept a fitful night on a couch in Isis' office, but not before he heard the cackle from the grounds.

**LALALA**

Yugi looked around as him and his group exited the Shadows of the Shadow Realm and immediately felt eyes on him. He turned around and looked at his surroundings not seeing a soul, _spirit_, or child in sight. 'Perhaps it is just my imagination,' he thought.

_-What is it that bothers you, Yugi?-_

-I just thought that someone or thing was watching us Yami, but there isn't anybody or thing in sight.-

_-Keep your eyes open Hikari, I fear there may be an unexpected event about to happen.-_

Yugi nodded in understanding to his Yami's suggestion. He would keep his eyes open for anything that was out of place and/or could prove an obstacle in their ability to spy on this 'Harry Potter.' Nothing would stop them from achieving their goal of power. They had gotten this far and wouldn't give up.

"Yugi, where should each of us go across these huge lands," Tea asked their leader as she and the other two waited for instructions.

"You Tea, will go to the highest floors of the castle, Voldemort taught us that spell to unlock doors and windows so you can find an empty room up there for your headquarters. We will each have our own headquarters and will tell the others tomorrow night where it is so we can meet there. Tea will have access to a post owl so she can send me paper and pen to write a note that you will all circulate to each other, signing it until it gets back to me with times and places we will meet." Yugi handed the only female member of the group some supplies. "Tristan you will take the forest and grounds as your part of the school to scout; find an easy to find clearing for us to meet. Duke you will take the middle floors and I shall take the bottom floors including the dungeons. Remember to not be seen by anyone no matter how curious they act or are. We shall achieve our goals my friends and rule the world!" Yugi cackled evilly as his minions smirk and left to their respective areas. It had begun and soon Voldemort would win the Magical war and they would all banish him, taking control of the whole world! The world would be theirs and no one would stop them!

* * *

Well what did you think? I'm annoyed because I have to start driving tomorrow, grr, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A bit more Yugi and co. stuff going on and now, hopefully, you are starting to understand their motives of 'more power.' Tell me what you thought! Loved it, hated it, simply loathed it, I don't care, tell me!

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER SO LONG AS THERE IS NO WRITERS BLOCK!**_

-Maki-sama-

_Review Responses:  
_**Psycho Dragon Lover:** Congratulations for being the first reviewer of chapter 15! Thanks for the review!

**NKingy:** Oh yeah, their evil all right. Thanks much!

**Darkrose 17:** No I haven't finished the book, I'm too busy and I stay up too late! –cries- Anyway, here's the continuation!


	17. Two encounters

Band is over and tennishas startedso I'm taking my free time to write this chapter for you; now aren't you special. Anyway, the fact as to why Yugi and co. are trying for world domination will become clear, don't worry!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

-Yugi to Yami

_-Yami to Yugi-_

'These are for thoughts, emphasis, or just because I feel like it!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, but I do own the picture I just drew that's sitting next to me on the TV tray!

* * *

Yugi stole a glance around what appeared to be 'entrance hall' of the school and saw the pictures which seemed to be asleep. 'How pathetic, they even having moving art work,' thought Yugi as he made his way around the halls looking for an unused classroom. It took him about five minutes to find the perfect setting. In the wall there appeared to be a small hole where you could see out into the hallway. The hole was barely visible on the wall that stood in the hallway and it was the perfect way for Yugi to spy on the students, he only hoped this 'Harry Potter' would walk through this hallway.

Yugi set down his bag of necessities and took a look around the room he was in. The walls were a nice and smooth grey stone and there were many desks spread out around the room. Overall, due to the cobwebs and dust, Yugi came to the conclusion that this room was not in use, until now. Yugi sat against the wall far from the door and waited, it would be hours before the students woke up and he needed a little bit of sleep from traveling through the Shadows. The small teen fell into a light slumber awaiting the signs of first light to pour through the window.

**LALALA**

Ryou and Harry both slept through breakfast that morning and when they woke to an empty room with a letter from Ron ('Joey, Hermione, and I are going to the lake until lunch.') they reluctantly got cleaned and dressed. Ryou was still contemplating his Yami's suspicions when he got to the Great Hall that he didn't realize a pair of purple eyes following his every move.

Ryou didn't come out of his reflective state until he was poked multiple times by Joey. "Hey Ryou, you talking to yourself in your head or just being spacey?" he asked in a whisper when no one would notice. Ryou jumped slightly and looked around himself; he hadn't even started eating yet. Helping himself to food he answered his friend.

"No, I was thinking about something that he told me last night." This caught Joey's interest quickly.

"What did he tell you, anything strange?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, he believes that a few old 'friends' were out of the castle grounds last night," replied Ryou casually as he took a bite out of his meal.

"As in Yugi and his crew of 'friends' were here last night?" asked Joey in a shocked whisper. "Why would they be here of all the places in the world, they should be back in Japan thinking we've moved away?"

"I know, but he said, and I quote, 'I would recognize that hairstyle anywhere.' I don't think it was just nothing, so be careful and look around at your surroundings. I don't want Yugi to attempt to save the world again, especially in the same continent as me." Joey nodded and continued to eat in silence, obviously Marik and Mai decided to eat with Bakura, someone had to make sure he didn't get overly excited changed or unchanged.

"So what should we do today?" asked Hermione looking at the boys around her.

"I don't know finish our homework?" asked Harry.

"I finished it yesterday," Ryou and Hermione said at the same time and looked at each other not expecting that.

"Of course you two would have your homework finished, but you could help us with ours," whined Ron who was having difficulties with his potions essay.

"No, do it yourself, it's your fault that when I offered help yesterday, you'd have rather gone outside to fly," Hermione scolded the red head.

"Fine, watch me get a better grade than you will on my essay," responded Ron who quickly stood and left the Great Hall determined to show Hermione as Harry sighed.

"He's fighting a losing battle," with that said him and Joey left after Ron to finish their own homework.

"So what do you feel like doing today Hermione?" asked Ryou as Hermione smiled.

"I don't know we could go to the library."

"Okay, that sounds great," Ryou said feeling only half excited, he really wanted to visit Bakura today, but how could he turn down Hermione without getting her angry at him. Ryou just didn't like to anger girls, once he got the silent treatment for weeks from Tea when they were friends.

Ryou and Hermione looked at the books on the library shelves for something interesting. Most of it was interesting, but there were some topics that just didn't seem to spark their curiosity. Hermione ended up reading a big book on transfiguration of small mammals and Ryou started up a book on possessions just to see what it said. After awhile Ryou felt the familiar presence of his Yami attempting to speak through their mind link and pretended that he was still reading as he responded.

/Yes Bakura, what did you want/

_/Ryou why are you leaving me with Mai and Marik, where are you/ _Ryou could feel Bakura's annoyance at the two.

/I'm in the library. /

_/Good, is it empty, can I come I really want to talk to you about last night. /_

/No! Hermione's in here as well, you can't come or else she'll know about you, everyone else is gone, but what if the librarian sees you? I can't ditch Hermione and-/

_/So bring her to Isis' office, I don't care if she knows, she's bright enough to know how to keep a secret/_

/Do you even know what you're saying, she could go into shock/

_/Well tell her before you enter, just get over here, now/_

/Fine, whatever you say Bakura. /

"Hey Hermione, I need to go somewhere would you like to come with?" asked Ryou hesitantly.

"Sure, where do you need to go?" Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"Well it's a bit shocking and you must keep it a secret, alright?" Hermione nodded and allowed Ryou to continue. "Well you could say I have a dark side, but he was separated from me a few days ago and he wants to talk to me and just said to bring you because I didn't want to just leave you alone or to the others who would beg you for homework help."

"Alright, what's this darker side like?" Hermione looked a bit confused.

"You'll find out, he's not too bad, so you coming?" Hermione nodded and the two left on their way to the Defense teacher's office.

Reaching the door Ryou knocked and waited until Marik came to the door and answered. "Ryou—"he stopped and looked past the boy and directly at Hermione. "Is it okay that she came, I mean with Bakura and all that…" he trailed off.

"Yeah it's fine; get out of the way you psycho!" Bakura pushed past Marik and grabbed the two pulling them inside and shutting the door. "Marik, you know very well I said he was bringing company, why didn't you let them in?"

"Oh, she was the company, I thought you meant he was bring that Dumbledore guy or something," Marik replied and shrugged leaving to go find Mai. Bakura sighed.

"Ignore the idiots I live with," he sat down in a random chair, "So you're Hermione, nice to meet you, I'm Bakura Ryou's Yami." Bakura held out a hand and Hermione shook it suddenly very interested in the man in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled enthusiastically.

"See Ryou, I told you she'd be fine with it. Now down to business take a seat," Ryou and Hermione sat down waiting. "I haven't seen the four yet, but plan on telling the headmaster with my meeting with him later tonight, yes Ryou it's after curfew don't worry. Anyway, I hope you told Joey to keep his eyes open," Ryou nodded. "Good because they could be anywhere and I want them out of here," he growled.

"I know and I haven't seen anything either, but we just have to wait. They'll show up eventually, Yami could never stop a fight with you and if he sees me he'll most likely confront me about you and there we go, I call you and we've got the leader!" Ryou smiled.

"Alright, but be careful…hey where's everyone else you guys hang out with?"

"They have homework," said Hermione even though she was confused about the previous conversation between Yami and Hikari.

"Oh, alright then, I guess I'll see you around sometime later. Have a nice day!" with their dismissal Ryou and Hermione stood, said their good byes and left the office back to the library.

"Wow, he sure is confident," replied Hermione as they sat down at the table they had earlier and pulled out their books.

"Yes he is, hopefully that wasn't too confusing for you," Ryou opened to the page he was on.

"No it's alright. I didn't mind coming while you discussed your suspicions." Ryou smiled and the two read more until dinner.

**LALALA**

Yugi looked out the hole in his room well past the hours when the school was alive. He didn't know why he still stared through the hole into the hallway but something inside him was telling him to and it wasn't Yami. He almost pulled away when all of a sudden he heard footsteps coming this way. Who would be up this late? As he stared intently a white haired figure came into view, meaning one thing, Ryou Bakura was here.

Yami, being the bored spirit that he was quickly took control and rushed out of the room. He ran over to the boy and put his glare in place. "Ryou I was wondering where you had run off to, now give me your ring!" he proclaimed, what he wasn't ready for was Bakura being in the place of his Hikari.

"Ah, I guess Ryou was right in saying that you would confront him, sadly for you, you confronted the wrong one," he said to the shorter spirit.

"That's enough Tomb Robber; let me speak to your Hikari!" Yami scolded.

"Can't do that Pharaoh," he replied.

"And why not?" asked the shorter one.

"Because he's not here right now, excuse me, but I'm late for a meeting, see you around." Bakura strode away from the fuming spirit since he needed to tell the headmaster. Now that he knew where the Pharaoh was he didn't need to hang around his enemy very long.

'Now we have to find the other three,' Bakura thought, 'Before it's too late.'

**LALALA**

"So you're telling me that these people are dangerous, how so?" Dumbledore had questioned the dark spirit who normally possessed his student. After the questions were finished, the boy, no man in front of him told him some very disturbing news.

"Yes, Albus, I have worked against them before. They are more like the 'change the world for the better' sort, but lately it seems as though they are working towards evil. I don't see why they'd suddenly change but I know I saw four figures and one of them is Yugi, I believe Ryou told you about him?" Bakura stared across at the young headmaster across from him. ((A/N: Hey, to Bakura he's a young guy!))

"Yes, doesn't he possess a spirit as well, the Pharaoh, correct?"

"Yeah and trust me he's too confident and big headed for his own good. On a lighter note I know where he is hiding out; I just need to find the other three, any ideas?" Bakura looked from James to Dumbledore waiting.

"I suppose you could patrol around, but you'd have to keep hidden. Maybe walk around at night." Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and scratched down a quick message. "During these hours you will pretend to be your lighter half. Here is a note to show to any people who come in your path to find these people. Keep us updated as best as you can," he stood as well as the other two men. "It is late, and we should get to bed. Have a nice night."

With his dismissal Bakura left the office and made his way down the spiral staircase. He had permission to wander the school so he could find the people he hated the most. It was now or never, he would finally beat the Pharaoh. 'I'll find out what you're doing, Pharaoh, and stop it in time before it gets completely out of hand.'

Bakura found himself in the hallway where he first me Yami here and noticed that the ancient spirit was waiting for his return. "Bakura, why are you here?" Yami asked menacingly.

"Why does it matter why I am here, I simply follow Ryou. And you excuse would be?"

"You won't win Tomb robber, you never do. We will come out on top," he growled, "You won't stop us from claiming what is rightfully ours!"

"What this school is _yours_ now?" asked Bakura tauntingly. "I never knew you were so in tune with the magical world, is there something we never suspected?" Bakura let out a fake gasp. "Oh my, Pharaoh, are you a wizard and had to fight your way to become a Pharaoh of Egypt because you wanted to rule a big sandy desert? I never knew you had it in you!" Bakura laughed at the 'intimidating' look Yami threw at him.

"You should understand enough. I suppose you know there are more than just myself and Yugi here, am I right to assume?"

"You should know that it's pretty hard to hide the Shadow Realm from someone who knows it so well. I know it better than you do," Bakura smirked as Yami twitched in annoyance.

"You think you're so smart Tomb robber, but this game has just begun, and I will defeat you as always in the end. The world will be free and I'll be sure to dispose of you and your hikari before the end of this deadly game. The end is near Bakura, you shall finally face your death and I'll be the one to kill you." Yami laughed evilly.

"Hey, leave Ryou out of this Pharaoh. This is between me and you; you'll never get the millennium ring or even lay a finger on _my_ hikari!"

"Oh, what a touching statement Tomb robber, but I'm afraid your time is up. I'd rather not see you any time soon, until I can rightfully finish you off. If not for me you wouldn't even be immortal." Yami feigned sadness.

"You think I enjoy immortality; think again Pharaoh, you may believe living forever and watching all those around you whom you care for start dying is a great thing, but you'll face your end even if it means I'll face mine." Bakura glared at the back of the ex-Pharaoh.

"Oh don't worry Tomb robber, you'll face your end before me, I'll make sure of it. Say hello to your hikari for me," he walked off laughing as he went down the corridor.

'You won't win Pharaoh, I don't see how you dragged innocent Yugi into all this, but I'll uncover what it is you are hiding from us. Hard to believe the friendship speaking morons became tied up in an evil plot. As much as you want to see me dead, I'll destroy you first, even if I lost my own life in the end. You will lose this game, Pharaoh, and I'll be victorious in the end. Watch your back, because I will hunt you and your lackeys down until every last one of you are taught a lesson,' Bakura thought and smirked darkly. 'I won't let you beat me; the finale will result in your own death, not mine.'

Bakura walked back to Isis' office with his thoughts full of the conversation he experienced with his lifetime arch enemy and felt every part of his body being graced with feelings of the Shadow Realm. Stopping in his tracks right before the door, Bakura realized that maybe Ryou wouldn't want him to become a murderer once again. He decided to talk to his hikari in the morning; he was bound to be asleep. 'I'll let you decide his fate Ryou, I know what you felt when pushed aside by the Pharaoh and his group, and you won't feel it ever again.'

Bakura entered the office and went to bed, he would sleep on it. His thoughts ran through his mind as he went of into the subconscious state of sleep.

* * *

Well there is another chapter for all of you, hope you enjoyed it. I did end up getting it in before the school year, yay! Anyway, you know the drill.

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER UNLESS THERE IS WRITERS BLOCK!**_

_Review Responses:_

**Psycho Dragon Lover:** I'm lost, does that mean you liked it, were shocked, or what? Oh well, thanks for the review even if it was confusing!

**NKingy:** Joey's around, trust me he has a different role in all of this but that's a secret until later chapters!

**…: ** Here is your update!

**Darkrose 17, also known as Darkrose Dragonkin:** Don't worry, I'm almost finished with it, I'm on "The Cave" chapter. Thanks for the review(s).

**SK Lunar:** thank you for the review, it made me happy.

**Sammy:** Thanks for that!

**Bob the Almighty:** Other than the fact that I love your name I want to thank you for the great review. I know there are fifty million things I don't do right while writing and I really appreciated the criticism, it meant so much to me. I read your profile and I know my characters aren't in character so I'm very glad that you have read my story and like it! Thanks again for the boost of happiness!

**Kenmeishouri:** Sorry about not understanding, thanks for the review and here is the update!

Thanks again to all people who read my story!

-Maki-sama-


	18. Hide and Go Seek!

Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long, I got lazy and had tennis and school started on the twenty-fourth and so forth. I'm just busy as every and Pre-Calculus takes a while to do.

Reminders:

/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

-Yugi to Yami-

_-Yami to Yugi-_

'Thoughts, emphasis, and what ever else.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

* * *

Joey Wheeler ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, a piece of toast clenched in his teeth threatening to fall at any moment. He had exactly one minute and twenty three seconds to get to his first class that day as he had so carelessly overslept. It's not _his_ fault that he needed to finish his transfiguration essay, the class he was heading to. Well, maybe it _was_ his fault that he needed to finish it, but if you asked him he would say that it wasn't. If he was late, he was sure that the Professor would hand him a detention; he'd already been late a couple of times and had been warned that he better not be late again.

The transfiguration room, three doors on the right, was coming up fast; he was almost there when suddenly he ran into somebody. Joey fell back on the floor and almost choked on his toast while his books flew everywhere.

"Aw man, now I'm going to get detention for sure," he groaned as he saw Professor McGonagall step out of the classroom and look at him. Joey started to get up when he caught sight of the person he ran into. 'Is that Duke?' thought Joey and he picked up his books not taking his eyes off the figure that had just stood as well.

"Mr. Wheeler, are you going to come into class," if Joey wasn't scared he would have noticed the amusement in her voice at the fact that he had almost made it.

"Oh…yeah sorry about that Professor, I didn't mean for that to happen," he started to walk towards the door taking one last glance at Duke before he was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Don't worry; I won't give you a detention. You would have made it on time," the Professor almost smiled at him as he took his seat, she turned around to speak to the other boy, but he was already gone.

**LALALA**

"Ryou I swear, the person I ran into was Duke!" Joey exclaimed as he and Ryou walked back to their dorm after classes had ended.

"I know, but why would he be out during school hours, it just doesn't make sense at all," Ryou argued. He didn't see why Duke would be so stupid. Well this _was_ Duke… ((A/N: Really I love Duke; I want to name one of my kids Duke I just think that he _would_ do something like that!))

"Ah, Ryou, just the student I was looking for. Of course I knew that you would be here at this precise moment, but I need to speak with you about the wonderful subject of Divination," Ryou turned around to see Professor Trelawney behind him.

"Yes, what is it Professor?" he asked politely and waited.

"It would do better if you came with me, this entire crowd is blocking my inner eye," she said and all Ryou did was nod and say a quick farewell to Joey as he was led away and up to the North Tower.

Joey, now given a reason to do something turned around and began heading towards the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor's office. He needed to speak with Bakura about his sighting; somehow he felt he had to.

**LALALA**

Joey knocked on the door politely and Marik answered. "Hello, Professor Ishtar isn't here right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to-."

"Marik," a warning yell came as Isis came into view at the door. "What have I told you about saying that whenever someone knocks and you answer! Hello Joey was there something you needed?" she turned to him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I need to speak to Bakura is he here?" Joey asked in a quiet voice while Isis nodded and let him in shutting the door. Upon seeing the 'spirit' Joey went over and sat next to him. "Hey, I need to tell you something." Bakura looked over at him.

"Hm, what is it?" he asked in a tired voice. Did he have a good nights sleep or what?

"Well today I ran into someone in the hallway."

"And this pertains to me how?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Duke," hearing this, the 'spirit' sat up straighter.

"What, where did you see him and why was he out during school hours," Bakura grabbed Joey's collar, "Tell me now!"

"Whoa, no need to get violent; it was right outside the transfiguration classroom." Bakura let him go and nodded taking that information in.

"Well that means someone must be in the upper level of the castle and the other I'm not sure," Bakura stared off into thought.

"Maybe their on the grounds if the whole castle is being searched," Joey suggested and Bakura grabbed him once again, this time by the shoulders.

"That's it, it has to be where they are!" he seemed so obsessed that it was almost scary. "But who is where? Yugi and Yami are on the bottom floors, Duke is on the middle floors and that leaves Tea and Tristan…we _must_ find out!"

"Um, Bakura are you alright? You're looking a tad bit evil and psychotic at the moment…" Joey's voice drifted off as the 'spirit' smirked.

"It's over for the Pharaoh, I will beat him this time!" he laughed and was whacked upside the head by Isis' broom stick.

"Be quiet Bakura, we don't need the whole school thinking that Marik is crazy!"

"But I was crazy!" Marik exclaimed happily as all the people present stared at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

**LALALA**

"Hey Dumbledore, we figured out where the idiots are hiding," Bakura yelled as he entered the office only to be met by Dumbledore and Professor Snape. "Um, well…hello?"

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Bakura," Dumbledore said with an amused expression.

"Mr. Bakura that's ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence and you owe me a detention Saturday." Snape said immediately and Bakura just snorted.

"Now Severus that won't be necessary, Mr. Bakura is not a student," Dumbledore responded.

"What? Of course he's a student, he happens to be in _my_ potions class!" Snape seemed confused, and he was as Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll explain it to you later," Dumbledore turned towards Bakura. "Now what was so urgent that you needed to run in here like that?"

"I found out where the other three are, well I know for sure about two of them thanks to Joey, but I need to somehow search the forest and upper levels of the castle," explained Bakura as Dumbledore thought this through.

"I'll send James to the forest if you can tell me a bit about their appearances and you can search the upper levels during the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," Dumbledore nodded to himself. "It will be good to get this slight problem finished." Bakura nodded and left the office. 'Now how to tell Ryou that I blew our cover to one of his teachers…hm, this will prove interesting.'

**LALALA**

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip and everyone was planning on buying their Christmas presents since the holiday was quickly approaching. Our group of five headed out that day with bags of money, cloaks, and scarves. They planned on some how buying each other's gifts with out the others seeing.

Upon arriving in the Magical village the five split up into two groups, one of three and the other two. Hermione and Ryou went off to one area of Hogsmeade and the other three left to another area of the village.

"What would Harry and Ron like for Christmas," asked Ryou as he sifted through all the books at a small bookstore. "Something tells me not a book."

"No, they aren't too fond of books are they?" Ryou and Hermione laughed as they grabbed a couple of things for the other three of their group. "This should do," said Hermione as she paid and Ryou came over some minutes later and paid as well hoping that she hadn't seen her gift. Luckily she had turned away just in case.

"So where were we meeting the others again?" asked Ryou as they made their way around the streets.

"The Three Broomsticks, just for a bottle of Butterbeer, then we'll probably head to who knows where," she responded as the said pub came into view. ((A/N: is it a pub or what?))

Ryou and Hermione entered the pub and looked around, it looked like they had beaten the other three so they ordered two drinks and found a big enough booth for all five of their group.

"I heard from Joey that you were stopped in the hallway by that fraud of a divination teacher," Hermione began a conversation.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me about continuing with a career in Divination," was her reply.

"So are you going to do it, well considering a career?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, it might be interesting to continue with it and maybe write a book or something," Ryou thought absentmindedly.

Hermione nodded, "If you do make it a good book, not like all the other Divination books out there, they're so pointless and-."

"Did I hear that correctly, a book that _'pointless?'_" Draco Malfoy sauntered over to their table with a smirk on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day where you called a book pointless, Granger."

"Go away Malfoy, you wouldn't understand a book about Divination if it hit you in between the eyes and knocked some sort of intelligence into that overly large head of yours," was Hermione's remark.

"You think you're so smart Granger-."

"No she doesn't think she's smart, she is smart so get out of here you albino vampire," said a voice from behind Malfoy. When he turned there stood a figure in a purple cloak, all you could see of his/her face was his/her mouth and that was set in an all too familiar smirk. Malfoy rose as eyebrow.

"And who are you to tell me these things," he demanded.

"You're worst nightmare," and with that Malfoy's face went blank for a few seconds before it quickly came back to life quickly paling as he quickly left the pub.

"Bakura what in the…what are you doing here?" demanded Ryou in a sharp, but quiet whisper.

"I found where the others are hiding and couldn't wait to tell you, Dumbledore suggested I disguise myself…but something tells me this is a bit too much. People keep staring at me like I'm some sort of evil guy trying to eat them alive. Seriously, how many people would use a cloak as a disguise?"

"Bakura, the death eaters of you-know-who wear black cloaks, they probably think you're some whacked out death eater, maybe some drunk one, I don't know," Hermione reasoned with him as he just shrugged.

"Well it's not like I can change my disguise now, can I? I guess they'll just have to think that."

"Alright," sighed Ryou, "Where are they hiding?"

"Okay, the ex-cheerleader is on the topmost floors, Duke is most definitely in the middle, whatever his name is spiky haired kid is on the grounds mostly in the forest, and our favorite Pharaoh is on the lower floors," Bakura announced proudly.

"So, what did you do about them other than have long overly threatened verbal fights with Yami?" asked Ryou.

"Nothing."

"What, what do you mean nothing? You're just going to leave them there until they do something?"

"Well, I'm thinking up my next move, duh!" Bakura stuck his tongue out at Ryou.

"What have you thought as of late?" asked Hermione.

"I'm still on the first thinking part, I just found out where they are today and not too long ago too. So do you two have any ideas, you're obviously the brains of the group."

"Harry is the better strategist," replied Hermione, "Well, more like he can keep his head about places when he's in a dangerous situation."

"That's not much of a strategist…maybe I should've asked Marik first."

"You are not going to get a strategy from Marik," Ryou growled.

"Oh fine, but it's not like you're helping much dear hikari," said Bakura. "Anyway, from being the leader of a- never mind." Ryou just shook his head and sighed at his Yami.

"Hey, who are you," asked the voice of Joey as he stepped up to their booth with Harry and Ron right after him all three looking suspicious.

"Nice to know I'm welcome in these parts," Bakura grumbled.

"It's the cloak, I told you it was a bad disguise," Hermione reminded him.

"Well too bad, and yes Ryou it _is _Marik's cloak, okay?" Ryou sighed again at his Yami.

"Hey what are you doing here Bakura?" asked Joey as the three finally sat down at the booth.

"I'm telling Ryou of my findings, got a problem with it?" he asked with a fake glare.

"No, never, but when were you going to tell me of these findings?"

"Oh I figured Ryou would," Bakura said offhandedly as he looked over at Ron who just stared at him. "Hello, have I met you?" Ryou quickly hit his head against the table and muttered some rude words.

"Now Ryou don't be a masochist, it just doesn't suit you," Bakura scolded.

"Doesn't suit me? You're the masochist!"

"Does that make you a sadist?"

"You know what, why don't we head back to the castle, we're attracting attention here, especially with what ever that was that you did to Malfoy," suggested Hermione nervously.

"Good idea, come on," Ryou said dragging his Yami out the door.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I started tennis during the summer and that's pretty much daily, not to mention I have so much homework to do around my tennis practices and meets. I'm so busy! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and give me any ideas on if they should go anywhere for Christmas or not.

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER UNLESS THERE'S WRITERS BLOCK OR MY SCHEDULE IS TOO BUSY WITH TENNIS AND HOMEWORK, I'M ONLY IN HIGH SCHOOL, GEEZ!**_

-Maki-sama-

Review Responses:

**…: ** Well you're right in me not saying the different role, but I'm trying to wrap this up so hopefully you'll know in the closer upcoming chapters. I really can't say so it may bein five chapters or like ten chapters so. Oh well, you'll find out sometime!

**NKingy:** Yay for fight scenes thanks for the review.

**Psycho Dragon Lover:** Thanks for the review!

**Joeyluver-dragonofra:** I just get annoyed at Yugi's save the world fifty times every two hours attitude. Sometimes it's alright, but in his case he always has some crazy duelist after him. Oh well, sometimes Yugi's alright, other times he's not.

**Kenmeishouri:** Nice, I might make her evil in another fic, but I'm not sure if I'll write it or not. Just an idea I threw around in my head a lot, but it'll be a YYH/YGO crossover ((I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho))

**Peter Kim:** Well Isis has her necklace, Marik and Mai stole it back for her. I don't think Marik will regain his rod, but there will be a shadow duel more towards the end, I'm sure you can guess the characters who will duel. Oh, is that some sort of foreshadow! Hahaha, kidding kidding.


	19. Ambush, Chaos begins!

Hey, it's finally the weekend and I am so happy that it came. School is so boring and my English teacher has been a bit mean to me so I was a bit upset, my friend hasn't been happy so I've been trying to make her feel better and over all the rest of my week was good! I did pretty well on my Anatomy test and that made me really happy! I am sorry to say that there will be no responses because I found out that they're forbidden or whatever now so yeah. Hope any of your schools are doing well and everything.

Reminders:

/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

-Yugi to Yami-

_-Yami to Yugi-_

'Thoughts, emphasis, and the things I feel like using them for.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. On the other hand I do own the manga book next to me!

* * *

Yugi made his way to the scheduled meeting part, the tomb robber knew where he was…that could prove to be a problem or not. As he headed towards his group he heard a voice in his head, but it wasn't Yami.

'Mr. Mouto, it is time. Tomorrow will begin our siege of the castle,' Yugi stopped as his eyes opened in shock.

'What time tomorrow Voldemort?'

'You will know when the time comes, gather your group and meet us in the forest tomorrow,' with these parting words the connection was cut.

-Here is comes Yami, we will start our fight for power tomorrow.-

_-Wonderful Yugi, soon the world will be ours!-_

"Yugi, what are our instructions?" asked Tristan as his leader approached.

"We are to wait in the forest for Voldemort, the plan will begin tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, why has he set the date so early?" Tea looked over at her leader, confusion spread across her expression.

"Does it matter? The earlier the better; we will finally have the world once we use Voldemort and his followers' powers. We will defeat him and take what is rightfully ours!" Yugi preached in such inspiration that his group was awed. It was time for them to begin their domination of the world.

"Yugi, Joey Wheeler in present at this school," Duke spoke.

"Yes, the tomb robber and I have already met, but they are not a problem. They only know where two of us are and we will defeat them."

**LALALA**

"Bakura how can you be so stupid? I thought that ministry official was going to arrest us for sure!" Ryou complained with his head in his hands.

"Thank goodness they know Harry isn't evil," stated Ron matter-of-factly; he had been told the identity of Bakura.

"Yeah, for once that actually came in handy," replied Harry. "Really though, you shouldn't wear cloaks like that in public anymore."

"Okay, I get it; I was wrong in wearing the cloak. So are we done yelling at me yet?" Ryou sighed at his Yami's comment.

"Fine, but never do that sort of thing again, I don't care if you banished the Pharaoh to the shadow realm or not. And especially don't run around in purple cloaks!"

"Understood," Bakura said waving the students out. "I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

"I don't know, we have classes and to pack tomorrow for Christmas break, but we'll try to come down, right Ryou?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, that sounds alright," Ryou answered as they left the room and Bakura behind.

**LALALA**

"I-hate-Divination," heaved Harry as they made their way up the north tower stairwell.

"Well the teacher isn't in love with you," replied Ryou who had started to get even more annoyed at the constant badgering of their professor. "I swear every day she seems to be asking me if I've made a decision!"

"Oh, but you have made a decision."

"It's not like I'm going to tell her that I did!"

Walking into the boiling room Ryou and Harry took they're usual seats. Professor Trelawney wanted them to start 'meditating' today; to clear their minds and hopefully see a vision of some sort.

"My dears, welcome to another class of Divination. The stars have told me many good and bad things about this time. Please, open your books to page 123 and read the passage on Meditation. We will then proceed to start our session on Meditation!" with the usual dramatic entrance and students grumbling the class began.

Later

"Alright class let's begin. I want you all to take up the proper position and clear your minds. Meditate on what ever you feel. Whether it is emotions, dramas of the week, or what you will be doing for Christmas vacation."

Gently Ryou closed his eyes as his mind became relaxed and at peace. Thinking of the present, Ryou's thoughts drifted off into another space. It felt like he wasn't there. All he saw was a man in a black cloak with people wearing a similar garment clustered behind him. Then he saw them, the four people which caused him the pain of loneliness; the same four people who shunned him for his Yami and left him to be alone. They were the ones who made him friendless and left him to suffer. They were here…all of them. They were here and were coming for blood. They had come to kill people, destroy people's lives…_they were here!_

Ryou's eyes snapped open as it hit him. Seeking to destroy the fragile magical world, the man was Voldemort. "No," he whispered to himself images flashing before him. His visions from before, all he had seen. The duel; this was where it would take place. "NO!" he screamed and leapt up from his seat.

"Mr. Bakura, are you alright?"

"I have to go see the headmaster, now!" with that said he bolted from the room at top speed. 'I have to get there; I have to warn them before it's too late!'

Skidding to a stop in front of the stone gargoyle, Ryou gasped out the password. He ran up the stairwell and through the doors open.

"Headmaster, he's here!" he shouted as he collapsed to the floor breathing deeply to catch his breath.

"Who's here Ryou?"

"V-Volde-Voldemort!" was all he could manage to get out in his distress.

"Here, in this school? But how could be manage that?" asked Dumbledore, amazed.

"Shadow magic," a voice replied form behind Ryou. "They're using shadow magic." Walking out from the shadows Bakura made his presence known.

"We need to alert the students, quickly!" With the strength of a much younger man Dumbledore jumped up from his chair and went to the back room to inform James. This little informative meeting led to a loud "What?" and quick footsteps which got them all in the office.

"Ryou, Bakura, I want you two to do the topmost floors. Tell the students and teachers to head towards their common rooms, this is a red alert. James you take the middle floors and I'll take the first, in the case that Tom breaks open the door and enters the entrance hall." When all was said the groups ran out to fulfill their tasks.

"Where should we go first?" Bakura asked as he quickly ran down the hall way at his hikari's pace.

"The north tower, it's the farthest and people won't be able to get down very quickly," Ryou replied.

They threw open the trap door and the room became silent as two 'Ryou's' became the center of attention.

"What, they say everyone has a twin somewhere out there!" Bakura grumbled as Ryou shook his head.

"You guys have to get out of here, there's an evil dark lord outside the school!"

As the words sunk in and the whispers became shouts all the occupants of the room became terrified. Ryou and Bakura barely got out of the way before the onslaught of people came.

"We need to get to the other classrooms," Ryou shouted over the frightened students.

"Agreed and quick; let's do this."

As Ryou and Bakura ran through each classroom as the faculty and students were informed of the presence of the dark lord. It was complete chaos as the teachers attempted to gain control of their students. Many feared for their lives, others feared for friends' lives, and then there were a decent sum of Slytherins joking about how they 'wish' they knew who the death eaters were.

"This is what happens to all societies when war breaks out?" asked Ryou standing next to Bakura in the midst of the chaos.

"It's what happened in Egypt when the Shadow monsters were out," was his reply.

"I guess it's true when they say history repeats itself."

"Ryou, Bakura," Harry came running over to them almost tripping over a crying pair of friends. "Is it true, Voldemort is really here?" he asked in a miserable way.

"That's what I saw," Ryou said as he looked away.

"You…saw?"

"Yes, during the meditation. I saw him…him and his followers," Ryou paused and took in a breath. "And the pharaoh…"

"What? You saw that obnoxious, miserable excuse for a…"

"Yes, Bakura he was in my vision. They are here and ready for attacking."

"And we let Dumbledore go take him on?"

"Oh, Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard," Harry started.

"Against all those people though? They'll overthrow him!"

"Bakura calm down, you're attracting attention!"

"I don't care; we can't leave him to fend for himself!"

"We don't need a rebellion right now," Ryou tried to reason.

"Well we can't just leave him!"

"Ah Bakura, Ryou, just the two I wanted to see," came a sly, deep voice from behind them. Turning around the two white haired boys came face to face with their arch enemy. ((Now doesn't that sound weird!))

"Pharaoh," Bakura acknowledged.

"What do you want," Ryou hissed as Bakura gaped at him.

"Why Ryou I never knew you had it in you; must be the tomb robber's influence. I am here for what is rightfully mine!"

"What, the school? Since when did you own the school?" asked Ryou confused.

"No, not the school, what is with you two! The world is mine and I will claim it like I should have thousands of years ago!"

"Oh, the world is his Bakura, you hear that," Ryou and Bakura started laughing as the shorter boy fumed.

"This is no laughing matter," the voice that emitted from his vocal cords wasn't the usual cocky demeanor but a mix between the innocent Yugi and his Yami. It was as though evil influences had created an alternate personality just like Marik.

"Get ready to lose Bakura. I'm taking you on in a shadow duel and I will be victorious once again!"

"Haven't you heard that good always triumphs?" Bakura retorted, 'Did I just say that?' were his last thoughts before him and the 'Pharaoh' were engulfed by the shadows.

"Bakura!" shouted Ryou as he watched his Yami fade away into the darkness. "Bakura don't you dare lose or I'll drag you out of that shadow realm faster than you can evenwish to imagine!"

* * *

Okay, so I started this chapter about a week or two ago and got caught up in school work, tennis, band, depressed people, and whatever else I have. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have had a bit of writer's block and great worry, stress, that sort of thing. I barely get good sleep throughout the school year and I even have an all day tennis meet tomorrow. Band has started and that means I'm gone for almost all of Mondays and Thursdays, also tennis ends soon so I should be able to be freer in the future. That is until the musicals start up. Oh dear…

-Maki-sama-

Ps: Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys keep my going!


	20. Random Chapter! Spoof!

Alright, so here's the scoop. My life is so unbelievably busy right now. I'm an upper classmen, so I've got tough courses for one. That means English we're reading _The Grapes of Wrath_, like two chapters every night. Also Pre-Calculus, this is just plain evil. I've got Band on Mondays and Thursdays for three and a half hours and I have play practice for two hours plus about four days a week!

Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'How does she do all that?' but really it's not too bad. I have yet to sign up for more tennis lessons! **Anyway, I'm having difficulties with the next chapter and have a question to all you readers out there! Can you give me cards for Bakura's deck? I only have Yugi's deck and it's really hard to write out a duel without cards! Thanks much, here is a random chapter for all of you as a sorry for not updating!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Oh yeah, it's mostly about Kaiba because I had a parade today and my friends and I were talking about him!

Seto Kaiba with his short dark brown hair and cold blue eyes sat at his desk at the Kaiba Corp. building. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, this was not going well. It turns out that one of Yugi Mouto's little 'friends' had stolen his three blue eyes white dragon cards. He had one suspect who was just revealed as the thief: Ryou, or more specifically, Bakura. Once again the white haired boy had lost control of his body and Seto had lost not one, but three cards!

Sighing again, Seto packed his paperwork into his briefcase and left his office. He locked the door and called his driver. He would drive himself; he needed to pay a visit to a certain crazy boy. No he would be fine and didn't need a body guard.

Turn off his phone, Seto entered his car; a fine black car. ((A/N: I seriously know barely cars other than like a mustang! I'm not car crazy)) He put the keys in the ignition and drove away from the building.

After a few minutes of driving Seto had to stop at a dreaded red light, I say dreaded because there was a strange man standing on the corner waiting to cross. His straight white hair covering half his face with an amused smile on his lips, he saw Seto. Seto saw him too, but wasn't as pleased as the other was. Letting out a few choice words the chase was on. Seto parked the car and ran. He didn't need to speak with Pegasus today; he didn't want to speak with Pegasus today; why on earth was Pegasus chasing him today?

"Oh Kaiba-boy," shouted the bizarre man from behind him. "Why are you running from me, we haven't spoken in so long?"

"Go away you crazy assassin, I can't stand you!" Seto shouted from over his shoulder. This was great, his cards were stolen and now he was being chased by some maniac who probably wanted his soul again. What else could possibly happen?

"Hey Kaiba, what are you doing in these parts of town?"

On second thought, things could get much worse.

"Out of my way, mutt!"

"Hey, stop callin' me that Kaiba, I'm not a dog I'm a person," shouted a blonde teenager.

"Wheeler, move!" Kaiba shoved past the kid and ran only to now have two people chasing him. He lost three of his cards, is being chased by some maniac who probably wants his soul again, and is being chased and screamed at by some annoying little puppy dog. This could definitely not get any worse.

A car pulled to the curb and a woman called for him. "Hey Kaiba, want a ride? I couldn't help but notice you're being chased down." Seto turned and saw that one girl…what was her name? Oh, Mai.

"Well…I don't ask for rides from strange women who just appear to know my name."

"Oh, just get in rich boy. I know you'd rather be in here that be chased by those lunatics," Mai reached out and grabbed Seto pulling him into the convertible and driving off.

"What are you doing woman! I could sue you for this, it's kidnapping!" Seto screamed seeing as the car was moving fast and he had yet to buckle himself in.

"Oh, don't worry so much, hon, I'm saving you!"

"Yeah right," muttered Kaiba in an annoyed way. The car turned into a parking lot and Mai parked it.

"So, Seto Kaiba, what were you doing being chased by those two?" Seto just started to see what the girl was wearing and soon realized that the woman was trying to seduce him. This was bad…this was worse than being chased by two weirdoes. This was horrifying!

"What the-!" Mai got closer and closer to him. Seto found the hand and opened the door falling out and Mai falling to the seats having no one to balance her self on.

"Kaiba, come back!" she screamed to the retreating CEO, "We just got started in our relationship and you've already dumped me!" She sat that and sighed. "Oh well, wasn't a very good kisser anyway."

Seto ran. Why was that lady trying to seduce him? Oh look there's Bakura's house! Seto ran as fast as he could up to the boy's apartment and knocked on the door. Ryou came and opened it looking really sleepy. "Yes?"

"Your so called 'dark side' stole three of my cards and I want them now!"

"Oh, hi Kaiba, come on in," Ryou led the CEO into his apartment and looked through his stuff. After about five minutes of searching he found the cards and handed them back. "Anything else?" he yawned.

"Hey wait…how did you know where the cards even were?"

"Oh…does it really matter?" he asked and started to push him out of the apartment. "Just go!"

"Wait that means that you-," the door was shut, "-stole my blue eyes…" The situation sunk in. "Ryou, the nice one…stole my cards? What!" he shouted.

Seto stomped out of their only to find the 'dark' Ryou walk out of the apartment and follow him. He move faster and left the building. Oh no, it was Pegasus and Joey…and Mai? Bakura stepped out of the building.

"There he is!" shouted Pegasus. "That evil man who wouldn't even come to talk to an old friend, I'm ashamed of you Kaiba boy!"

"The guy who insults me ev'ry minute of ev'ry day and gets away with it, jerk!" Joey exclaimed.

"I would have married him, but no, Mister 'I'm all big and rich and need no one' just dumped me on our first date!" Mai screamed.

"After my hikari finally decided to be a thief you go and ruin it by coming back for the cards! You insolent fool!" Bakura growled.

Seto, seeing he had no other choice, did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Seeing the sanctuary of his mansion up ahead after what seemed like miles of running he felt a surge of hope. He would make it out alive; he could stay in their forever if he wanted to. No one could stop him no one! Hm, what's that around his legs? Seto's long blue trench coat had caught on his foot while he was just about to get to the gate of his mansion. No, this can't be happening, not now! The trench coat, being as long and 'fwoosh' as it is quickly tripped him. It was slow motion as Seto fell cursing his stupid trench coat and it's idiocy. This was the end.

"No!" Seto shouted as he fell and was attacked by the mob of people. For he had been chased by some crazy maniac who stole souls, a dog with a very low IQ, a strange woman who wanted to marry him, and a schizophrenic! Just great, this was a wonderful day for Seto Kaiba…at least he got his cards back. Wait…where _were_ his cards?

"No!"

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to send me any info!

-Maki-sama-


	21. A light in the dark

Hey everyone, sorry this is coming so late! I've had to wake up at 2:00 for the past like three days so I'm spending most of my vacation sleeping! I've finished the book for English and the play is almost over, oh man I feel so relaxed! I haven't felt this way since the summer! The snow is almost all melted, thankfully, so maybe it'll get warmer around here, anyway, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I know it's late but hey, I'm a half awake person who's trying to update a fanfic!

Terribly sorry, but I don't think I'm really good at writing duels so this'll be a half to a third duel. Trust me this is my first attempt!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

-Yugi to Yami-

_-Yami to Yugi-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

* * *

Ryou looked around at all the people surrounding him. Some looked white faced from fright, others angry, and many he couldn't even begin to consider understanding. He knew most were waiting for him to explain what just happened; especially since it involved his 'twin' disappearing with some evil guy into the shadows, but what could he tell them? 

A loud explosion came from outside and everyone turned towards the window. Those closest could be heard gasping or even trying to scream for what lay below.

"Ryou, what's going on?" shouted Joey as he ran towards the white haired boy.

"He's here Joey, Yugi and them…they-they brought them…"

"What's he talking about?" Joey turned towards the crowd as Harry and their other friends moved towards them.

"Voldemort," flinches ensue, "the dark lord is here." Harry stated biting his lip.

"Well I don't care who this freak is, he's obviously hurting people and we've gotta stop him," exclaimed Mai looking around. "Now I may not be one of you, but I know that when you're threatened by someone you've gotta fight, so pull out those magical sticks of yours and let's defeat these freaks!"

The young wizards look around at each other uncertainly. They had never fought a dark wizard before and not too many of their defense against the dark arts teachers taught them very much. What could they use against a wizard almost as powerful as Dumbledore?

"You heard her," shouted Joey, "We're the only ones who can do this, so let's do this. I've never backed down from a fight and I'm not about to start now. Let's show those evil jerks not to mess with our school!" The student body, getting a boost of enthusiasm shouted in agreement!

"Let's finish them off!"

"Use any way necessary!"

"We can do it, come on!"

And they were off, the students got out of the building as fast they could. This was as much their war as it was the adults, and they weren't about to let just the adults take care of it. They needed to have a school to learn from the following years and now was the time to save it.

Ryou watched the students run off with all their battle cries being heard. He couldn't leave, he didn't want to leave. Right now for all he knew his Yami could be in grave danger, one of his best friends. "Bakura, you idiot," he mumbled to himself as he sat there on the ground, "Don't you lose…don't you lose." He nervously twisted the sleeve of his robe silently awaiting the close of the shadow game that was taking place right where he sat, but in a different dimension.

**LALALA**

Bakura looked at his opponent and enemy. It had been awhile since him and the Pharaoh had fought, even longer dueled. They were pretty far into their duel and Bakura couldn't help but worry about what was happening at Hogwarts. He was down pretty far compared to the Pharaoh and was starting to worry that he might not come out of this thing. As the Dark Magician came into play he began to think about all the friends he had made, all the people he cared for. Hmph, cared for; since when did he become so soft?

"Dark Magic Attack!" shouted the 'Pharaoh' as his monster attacked his Lady of Faith and she was sent to the graveyard. 'Just great,' thought Bakura, 'now I'm going to lose this duel and my life, what more can happen. Change of Heart is all I can think of to use.'

Bakura drew a card with some hesitation; he almost closed his eyes, but decided to not let the Pharaoh see his fear. As he turned the card over he almost jumped for joy. It was Just Desserts, what a great draw! The Pharaoh currently had four monsters on his field and Bakura had the best hand he could think of at the moment.

'If I play Just Desserts he'll lose 2000 life points which leaves him with 2000, then I'll use my Change of Heart to take over his Dark Magician and attack his Mystical Elf which he left in Attack mode which will bring it down to 400 and if I play a monster strong enough to defeat…' and his thoughts continued on like this.

"Really Tomb robber one would think you had lost your mind, standing there like that. You're going to lose, face it, I've won," Yami smirked casually. "Just like I always do!"

"You're just conceited," snapped Bakura adding a glare. "You think you can triumph over me, nuh-uh mister, this duel's mine."((Did he just say "nuh-uh mister"? O.o))

"Well, by all means Tomb robber, defeat me," was the smug response.

"First I play the magic card Just Desserts!" Bakura announced as he lay the card down.

"What? No!"

"Oh yes Pharaoh," and he spat out his enemy's name, "Just Desserts takes away five hundred life points for each monster you have on the field, and you have four."

"I can count, stupid."

"Sure you can," Bakura mumbled, "Next I play Change of Heart to control your Dark Magician!" The Dark magician, now in Bakura's control, attacked the Mystical Elf and brought Yami's life points down even further. "I will now sacrifice your Dark Magician to bring forth my very own Dark Necrofear!"

"No, I…"Yami was falling, Bakura watched in confusion as he fell to the ground shaking.

"Get up and take your defeat like a man!" he yelled.

"Where…what happened," Yami was no longer.

"Yugi? Yugi, what's the matter?" Bakura asked confused as ever.

"Ryou? Ryou, you're got to help me," he became frantic, "Yami, he's…he's doing things to me, I can't explain it!"

Bakura watched as the boy shook and seemed to be in pain, he knew this too well. "Yugi, just stay there, I'll be right over!" Bakura ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me, what has the Pharaoh done to you?"

"He said it was good, it was good and we deserved it," Yugi screamed in pain, "I can't hold him off, I can't…"

"Oh yes you can!" Bakura grabbed the puzzle and ripped off the center eye piece. "He lives in this puzzle right? We'll leave this piece here Yugi, and then he won't be there any longer. Come back with me, to Hogwarts."

"Ryou," Yugi looked up and fainted.

Bakura threw the piece as far as he could, "Take that you evil maniac!" he shouted as he lifted the small boy and began the journey to leave the shadows.

**LALALA**

Ryou looked up as he heard a noise. "Bakura, you're done?" Ryou looked at the small boy in Bakura's arms. "What's the matter with him?"

"He should be fine now, the spirit is gone," Bakura showed Ryou the puzzle. "It was the Pharaoh all along, what's going on here, where is everyone?"

"They're off to fight the wizard," Ryou said. ((I do not own the Wizard of Oz))

"Great, let's get this guy to the Hospital Wing and get to helping them then," Bakura shifted Yugi, "Have you been sitting here the whole time?"

"Yes," replied Ryou, "I was worried you wouldn't come back."

"Oh, even my own Hikari doesn't have faith in me!"

"Sorry…"

"Its fine, I didn't think I'd be able to do it for a while in there," Bakura said with a smile, "It's all good, glad I've got the support."

After dropping Yugi off at the Hospital Wing, Bakura and Ryou headed out to the grounds and the sight they saw was complete chaos.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short, but right now I can't type and I can't think straight so there…..Umm umm umm Review because then I will try and update, I THINK this story is nearing it's end…….but remember to check back for a foreshadow in chapter five, hint hint, wink wink. Well good luck. The next chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer who tells me what the foreshadow is! So good luck! Oh and thanks to all you lovely reviewers out there, ya'll keep me going! 

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER IF I CAN!**_

-Maki-sama-


	22. Please don't die!

Hey everyone, I'm updating! This is your present!...And…..my relief but shhh. Anyway, I'm getting sick so there! Here's your wonderful chapter!

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

-Yugi to Yami-

_-Yami to Yugi-_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

* * *

James watched the battle between dark and light. Was this the end, the final battle between good and evil? He saw many students fighting battles with experienced death eaters; many were falling. Few of the younger students were surviving, but the older ones were doing well. He remembered Harry telling him about the DA, a defense against the dark arts 'club' some of them had started; he had to approve. Why didn't they start that when he was is school?  
As James stood in his quiet reverie a tall man approached him. "James Potter," he spoke, "I would've thought you to be dead." James turned around and could barely hide his shock.

"Lord Voldemort…what gives me the pleasure of speaking to you," he replied.

"Don't play games with me Potter!" spat the dark lord. "I know where you've been, I know what you have done. Tsk tsk Potter, another mudblood."

"Hey, you watch that tongue of yours! Now what do you want with me."

"The end is near for you Potter, go join your first wife," Voldemort took up a fighting stance. ((Kudos to all who figured out the foreshadow in chapter 5, I believe it was!))

"You would think that, but it's your turn to fall."

**LALALA**

"Ryou watch out!" Bakura tackled his hikari to the ground just avoiding a spell.

"Whoa, thanks for saving me Bakura," his Yami stood and helped up the boy.

"Yeah yeah, just watch what you're doing in the middle of a war next time."

Ryou laughed nervously and looked around. So many were dead and others badly wounded, how could he have done this to them?

"Ryou," he looked at Bakura, "Don't go blaming yourself for this, you warned them all about his coming and they chose to fight. This battle is theirs as much as it is their elders and they know that. Now I don't know who fired them up, but they want this fight and I think they'll get it."

"Oh Bakura, but there are so many dead, injured, you name it. What else could-?" Looking around the field Ryou realized he had forgotten something, a vague memory returned to him.

_Memory_

"_Do you see something, Ryou?" he asked quietly when Ron started talking to Neville, saying he should try so hard because he wouldn't see anything anyway. Ryou nodded in affirmation to Harry's question. "What is it?" he asked, never actually seeing anything in a crystal ball before. _

"_I see my father…but he's here at Hogwarts and different," replied Ryou as other people began to listen who could hear him, Ryou continued his viewing oblivious. "He's facing off with another wizard in a duel." Ryou looked over at Harry, "But my father's a muggle, how could he have a wand, and be here?" Professor Trelawney looked shocked.  
End of Memory_

"Ryou, what's wrong!"

"I need to find him…I have to!" Ryou ran away from the yelling Bakura into the crowd. Where was his father? Was he fighting Voldemort? Would he live? Ryou barely saw anything as he ran through curses of all kinds, tripped over the dead, and even ran straight into Harry which caused them both to fall over.

"Ryou what're you doing?"

"I have to go," Ryou tried to stand but his feet got tangled and he fell once more. "I have to save him!"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura came over hearing what Harry said. "Bakura what is he saying?"

"I don't know. Ryou next time you run into a battle field with curses flying everywhere I'm going to curse you!" Paying no heed to his Yami's threats, Ryou tried to stand and after a bit was able to.

"Ouch, my ankle, it hurts!" He grabbed onto Bakura's shoulder for support. Bakura looked down at the boy's ankle as Harry examined it.

"It looks like you probably tripped over something and broke it or something."

"No…" Ryou looked disheartened, "I've got to save him."

"Save who?" But Harry's question was answered when they looked in front of them to find a duel going on. It was James and Voldemort, locked tight in a struggle.

"Dad," Harry watched the two wizards fight, realizing what Ryou had. They had just found each other; he now had a family (other than the Dursleys). He had a brother and a father. Harry went to run forward to help, but hurt a voice tell him to stop.

"Don't take another step," said a female with brown hair and blue eyes. If Harry hadn't noticed who she held captive then he would have seen the possessed look in her eyes. Joey was being held, a knife to his throat that almost cutting his skin. "If you move forward any further, he dies."

"Tea, what are you doing!" Bakura shouted at the girl.

"I'm doing what I must to win the world. Once Yami defeats everyone I shall defeat him and the world will be mine!" she smirked.

'Not again,' thought Bakura.

Ryou watched as a small bit of blood fell out of a now forming wound on Joey's neck. He didn't know what to do. If he ran over to help his father, then Joey would die. On the other hand if he just sat there, then his father might die. What to do?

Ryou thought it over as quickly as he could and turned to Harry who had come over and sat by him. "Harry, I need a good spell, one to defeat Voldemort," Harry looked lost, "I'm going to hide my wand and hit him, we need to defeat him."

"Ryou, you're hurt," said Harry, "And I doubt you would be able to defeat him, I'm prophesized to. Don't worry, we'll save our father." Ryou watched as Harry positioned himself for the attack and shivered at the words that left his brother's mouth.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, perhaps I'll get around to updating again over my break, been busy the past couple days for obvious reasons. I hope you liked the chapters and sorry about the cliffy type thing. See you next time!  
**_REMEMBER TO REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES ME TRY TO UPDATE FASTER!_**

-Maki-sama-


	23. Hope within ourselvesEnd

Hey, trying to update. I'm pretty much half awake right now so…yeah, if it's bad yell at me or something. –Falls asleep- Anyway, I had a special band thing today (as in ALL day) and yeah…much playing of the trombone.

Reminders:  
/Ryou to Bakura/

_/Bakura to Ryou/_

'Thoughts of some sort.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

* * *

Turning around at the words he heard Voldemort was hit head on with the killing curse uttered by his enemy. Anyone close enough to see this stared in awe as his body began to show cracks much like a broken mirror. Green light shone through these and eventually were so bright that some couldn't keep there eyes on it. As the light disappeared all that was left of the dark lord was his wand which fell to the ground.

James watched this all in confusion, he didn't have any idea where the curse had come from and how it could have killed Voldemort, an immortal. Finally feeling exhaustion, he slumped to the ground. 'How could he just, disappear like that? Is he really gone from this world, or did he find some odd way to apparate?' James' thoughts filled with questions.

"Dad," Harry ran over to the figure on the ground. "Are you all right?" Bakura and Ryou appeared next, the latter getting support, to see how the man was.

"Yes, I'm fine," was their immediate response. "What happened to him, is he-is he really gone?"

"As gone as he'll ever be," said a calm voice from behind them as Dumbledore stepped in. "His followers are being gathered now, there's no escape for them with so many witnesses," Dumbledore's steady gaze was on Harry. "I would like to see you in my office," he looked at the others, "Let us proceed."

**LALALA**

Entering Dumbledore's office the headmaster conjured up four chairs. James, Harry, Ryou, and Bakura all sat down waiting to see what the headmaster had to say. After what seemed like collecting his thoughts, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Am I correct in assuming it was you Harry that conjured the curse that killed Voldemort?" he asked and Harry turned pale.

"I-I'm not going to be sent to Azkaban, am I?" he asked with a slight stutter and a small smile came onto Dumbledore's face.

"No, only the people in this room besides you're friend Joey and the girl saw you, and I'm sure neither of them will speak to the ministry about it." Harry sighed of relief at hearing these words, he hadn't thought about the consequences until after he had conjured the spell. As always he jumped into the situation, planning was Ron's strength.

"What should we do now Professor?" asked Ryou who was trying to ignore the pain in his ankle.

"First, we should have Madam Pomphrey see that ankle of yours, and then I suppose start a cleaning project."

**LALALA**

Walking and limping down the hallway the four met up with Joey, Mai, and Marik. They spoke very little on the way to the hospital wing and once they arrived a chair was conjured for Ryou since all the beds were taken. ("We'll have to start using the common rooms!")

After a short period of time Ryou's ankle was healed like nothing had happened too it, the nurse told them to try and find other survivors. They walked outside and saw many others looking for the injured; it was going to be a long spring cleaning. Since it was winter, it was also going to be cold.

Ryou, Harry, and Bakura walked through the grounds having split from the group. They walked silently looking around their surroundings at all the dead. There was so much destruction, and soon there would be so much pain. The Prophet would be informed for sure, and all the parents would soon find out. How many students would attend the school next year, how many would never perform magic again?

A muffled moan was heard to their left and Harry ran over to a fallen tree. Under the tree lay Neville Longbottom who was in great pain from the constant pressure. "Neville, are you all right!"

"Yeah…I can just barely breathe under here, can you help me get out?"

Harry and Ryou used spells to cut an area of tree around Neville and eventually pulled him free. His bones were crushed in some places and it was certain that he would spend some time in the hospital wing to recover. "What happened?" asked Ryou.

"I don't know, I was throwing spells at the death eaters when a tree fell on me, I think I was knocked out for a bit," said Neville sheepishly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said Ryou, "We should get you to the hospital wing."

The four made their way back to the hospital room avoiding the eyes of the watching dead. This was not a joyful day and they dreaded hearing the ratios of the living. How many students had been killed, how many death eaters had been killed? Were any of the teachers gone? So many questions entered their heads as they walked on, supporting their friend. War was painful, to those who fought in it, and those on the outside. This day would remain forever fresh in their memories, the memories of their friendships and the memories of their enemies.

Ryou almost lost the only person who didn't desert him; he _and_ Harry had almost lost their family.

**LALALA**

Harry and Ryou sat in Dumbledore's office a week later in silence. They did not know the reason for them having to be there and were waiting for the professor to speak first.

"As you two know, you are brothers," they nodded. "I regretfully say, to you two, more Ryou yes, but to both of you that your father and I have been hiding something from you."

"What?" Ryou asked confused. "What have you been hiding from me, from us! Tell me now!" Shortly after the incident Bakura had become a spirit again and ever since then Ryou had been more temper mental. Most thought it was that Bakura had been bothering him, others thought having hung around his Yami so much he was starting to act like him.

At this outburst James came in with a woman following behind him. "Ryou," said Dumbledore, "This is your mother."

Ryou unable to speak stared. She had gorgeous hair the same color as his and almost red eyes. She wore a black robe that billowed out behind her.

"Wh-what?"

"I know it's been awhile," when she spoke it was smooth, almost snake-like, reminding both the boys of their now dead enemy.

"Wait, so you're his mother and my step mother, but…how come we have never heard of you much before?" asked Harry.

"We had to keep her out of the dark," replied James, "If Voldemort knew he had a sister he would have taken her. I didn't know this when my memories were suppressed, but I know Dumbledore has taken great care in finding her a sufficient hiding place."

"She's WHOSE sister?" the boys looked shocked.

"You mean to say," started Ryou.

"That Voldemort is 'our' uncle?" finished Harry.

"Yes," said Dumbledore as all heads turned to him. "And I'm sure you can see they are very much different, Mary Ann here was raised by muggles who loved her so there was no evil influence in her life."

"This seems so wrong…" Ryou said looking in between his parents. "And why couldn't you tell me this?"

"Well, look at how you're reacting now!"

"Point taken."

"I'm sure you'd love to get acquainted. Though you have lost many I wish you all happy Holidays, and I will see you all next year here at school," stated Dumbledore.

"Hey, what are you talking about Albus, we're staying here!" said James, "We wouldn't leave you all to have to deal with all these parents flooding in!"

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, "It's been a long school year already, and I'm sure there will be many who do not attend this school, fear of Voldemort returning. The prophecy has been fulfilled, and our land will slowly return to as peaceful as can be. Families are made and families are broken, but if we find courage and comfort within our fellow magic folk, we will find hope again."

"We'll always find hope through our _tangled branches_," ended Ryou with a small smile. "No matter what I know my family will always stay strong through it all."

* * *

So did you like or dislike? I doubt there will be any sequel, but if you have an idea go ahead and tell me in a review. Oh so close to 100! Anyway, tell me what you loved about it, what you hated about, anything! Thank you so much for reading this. I hope everyone understood the title by now, sorry it kind of came into play most at the end.

"Tangled Branches" was thought up because of the strange little family things I had going on. With Harry finding James as Ryou's father and now in the end how James mistakenly married Voldemort's sister, it intertwines three different (at the beginning) families and puts them into one. That's a bit out there, I know.

Thanks again!  
-Maki-sama-


End file.
